Fighting the Storm
by PsychUOut
Summary: Ryan and Esposito get into a bit of trouble when they leave the city to investigate a case. Now the boys must fight to survive in the middle of a storm with only each other to rely on. This story probably takes place around season 4. My first Castle story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on dude give me one." Javier Esposito whined as the elevator doors opened. Rain dripped off his leather jacket, trailing through the NYPD's 12th precinct bullpen. He followed his partner to his desk.

"No!" Kevin Ryan snapped. Pulling the paper bag in his hand away. "You ate all yours in the car, plus the other half of my burger, leave me alone." He pulled off his own rain soaked suit coat and hung it on the back of his chair to dry.

"But I'm still hungry." Esposito whined again. "I just want a couple fries." He reached for the bag again, Ryan pulled it away but Javier moved quicker, snatching the bag with his other hand. He laughed and dug out a handful of victory fries.

"Dude!" Kevin scolded. He grabbed his lunch back and peered inside. "You barely left me any." He pouted.

"Well, you should learn to move faster." Javi said through a full mouth, a grin showing off Ryan's lost fries. "Hey Beckett!" He shouted across the room when the female detective appeared. "So the security cameras at the lot turned out to be a bust. They were tampered with days before our murder."

Kate Beckett stopped and placed a hand on her hip. "That's weird." She sighed. "Sounds like they planned ahead." She finished the trip to her desk, her heels tapping against the precinct floor. They followed close behind. "Castle and I questioned the brother, he said he didn't know anything and we couldn't get anything out of him, but he's definitely hiding something." She looked her junior partner's over and furrowed her brows. "Is it raining out?"

Ryan nodded before he shook his head like wet dog, sending drops of water over Beckett's desk. "Yeah that storm they've been talking about for the past couple days is coming in."

"Looks like it's going to be pretty bad." Esposito sighed. A rumble of thunder sounded outside the precinct, proving his point. It was slowly growing darker out despite it only being two in the afternoon. "So where's Castle?"

"Making coffee." Kate gestured to the break room where Richard Castle was busy making a couple lattes. He made a grand show of it for a few officers watching. The writer flipped a cup into the air and caught it, the second cup wasn't so lucky, it crashed to the floor. He dove to clean up his mess as his crowd dispersed. Beckett shook her head. "I warn you though he's spinning some pretty crazy conspiracy theories already." She paused and shuffled through her papers. "Although, they're starting to make more and more sense. We seem to be coming up empty handed at every turn."

"Come on Beckett, no need to give in to Castle's theories now." Esposito scoffed.

"I was bound to work her down eventually." Rick said with a grin. He sauntered to Beckett's desk and handed her the only surviving cup.

"No one is 'wearing me down', Castle." Kate grumbled, accepting the drink.

The writer smiled before looking the boys over. "Is it raining already?" He looked back to their wet jackets and spotted the familiar paper take out bag. "Oh! Burgers! Did you bring me anything?"

Javier opened his mouth but Ryan interrupted. "If we had, Javi would have just eaten it." He grumbled.

They glared at each other until Castle spoke again. "Too bad, I'm starving." He took his seat next to Beckett's desk and focused back in on the case. "So we've got a man, George Franks, shot in the head and abandoned in his car in the middle of a parking lot. No fingerprints, no evidence, and now no video." He tapped his chin as he thought. "But the best part is our guy has no history for the past six years. He just dropped off the face of the earth until now. This would make a fantastic story."

Kate dropped in her seat. "Why don't you tell the boys your theory?"

Ryan sat down on Kate's desk, she shooed him away when his damp clothes marked the wood. Castle leaned forward. "I'm thinking our guy was running from someone. He went into hiding because he got mixed into something bad and now… now it's all coming back to haunt him."

"Like what?" Kevin asked, intrigued by the idea.

"Mob, drug trade, gambling bookie." Castle guessed. "Could be anything."

"Yeah but after all these years?" Esposito questioned. "Why would someone chase him for that long? He was just a regular office worker before he left the city."

"Which why it makes such a beautiful story." Castle added excitedly. "Regular Joe gets mixed up in something beyond his stature and gets cut down for it."

"If he was running." Ryan continued, quickly joining in on Castle's theory. "Then he would need a hiding spot. Where's he been for the past six years?"

"Exactly." Castle cried. He pulled a paper off Beckett's desk and handed it to Ryan. "I did some of my own research and found that just before our guy dropped off the map he bought some property. It was hard to find, had to do some digging, but I found it."

Kevin looked it over. "This is in the middle of a forest, a few hours from the city."

"If he were running why would he stay so close?" Javier challenged. "Why not cross the country."

Rick shrugged. "That, I don't know. But I do know he had a wife, and if this is his hiding spot, she'll be there too."

Esposito shook his head. "Nothing but a conjecture Castle. You're only guessing." He scoffed.

"Of course I am. That's what I do."

"Well we don't." Esposito snapped. "We follow facts. I'd rather investigate some real evidence."

Beckett tapped her fingers against her desk. "Actually." She said quietly. "I want you two to go check it out."

"What?" Espo snapped.

"Drive out to the property and see if there's anything there." She ordered, more forceful this time. "If we find the wife, it could be a huge break we need to a case that's going nowhere."

"But…" Esposito shifted. "It's hours away from the city and.." He gestured to the window just a flash of lighting lit it up. "It's storming out. You want us to drive all the way out there in pouring rain because of one of Castle's ridiculous theories?"

"Hey." Castle whined.

"Yes." Kate confirmed with a nod of her head. "We need something, so far all we've got is a big fat zero." Esposito's mouth hung open, ready to argue. Ryan glanced nervously between the two. "Go." Beckett snapped. "A little rain isn't going to hurt you."

"This is your fault." Javi grumbled to Castle before turning and grabbing his coat. Ryan tugged his still dripping jacket off his chair before following his brooding partner to the elevator. "You both owe us big time!" He shouted across the bull pen.

"Drive careful." Castle cooed before the doors slid shut.

His stomach growled and Ryan considered telling his partner that he owed him a new lunch. But with the fumes of anger seething from Javier's side of the elevator he thought it best to keep his mouth shut.

"Man I can barely see." Esposito grumbled. The wiper blades beat hard against the rain that pelted the windshield. They'd driven the three hours out of the city and now found themselves on a narrow road winding up a steeply sloping hillside. "This is ridiculous. And where were you when I was trying to get us out of this?" He snapped accusingly. "You didn't say a word."

"Hey, this might lead somewhere." Ryan said, defending himself with what little he could offer. "Like Beckett said, we could find something that could break this case wide open."

The car swerved suddenly, hit by a big gust of wind. "Dude, I hope so." Esposito snapped, regaining control of the wheel. "I can't believe we haven't gone off the road yet."

Ryan peered over edge. The road fell off into a steeply declining slope where only a few trees and shrubs dared to grow. The intense rain was washing over it, turning the dirt to mud and creating brown rivers of water. A few hundred feet below the ground vanished over a cliff side. "Uh… yeah, let's avoid that. Oh! Turn here."

Javi pulled the car onto a dirt road, which now looked more like a river of mud. The detective cursed under his breath when his beloved car became quickly coated in the muck. The road forked off to a drive nearly hidden by underbrush. The narrow drive led to a small cabin being pelted by the storm as it quickly picked up speed. "Looks like there's something here after all." Esposito pulled his coat tighter around his shoulders, as he left the shelter of the car. "Well, I'll admit whoever lives here is clearly trying not to be found."

Ryan wished he'd brought something other than his suit coat to work that day, the rain quickly soaked through after it had finally gotten dry. They knocked hard on the door over a crack of thunder. No answer. After another two knocks and no answer Ryan was certain they would drown before getting inside the cozy looking home. But finally, after Esposito rapped his knuckles on the wooden door one last time, it opened just a crack. A face poked through, looking very much afraid. "Hello Ma'am." Ryan greeted warmly, trying to ease her fears. They both held up their dripping badges. "We're detectives from the NYPD, do you by any chance know a George Franks?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, he's my husband. Why?"

The detectives exchanged a glance before Esposito spoke. "Can we come inside?" He asked. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

After explaining her husband's death, Ryan brought Mrs. Franks a glass of water from her own kitchen. Tears streamed her face as he handed it over, she drank it with a shaky hand. Kevin took a seat on the couch next to his partner. The new widow sat across from them in an old wicker chair, a handkerchief clutched tight in her hand. A warm fire roared beside them "I knew this would happen one day." She finally admitted once she caught her breath.

Esposito raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head. "You have to understand. My husband is a good man." She bit her lip holding back more tears. "He never meant for any of this to happen."

"For what to happen?" Ryan questioned gently.

She took a shaky breath. "Ten years ago George lost his job. He had a hard time finding work and he refused to make me get a job." She stared down at her hands. "He wanted to start a family so bad that he eventually got desperate and turned to the wrong people for help. They gave him a good deal of money in exchange for some… rather suspicious work."

"What kind of work?" Esposito asked.

"Well, he didn't tell me at first but I eventually found out. Every couple months he would receive a call, and no matter what time of day it was he would meet them at the airport, fly off to another country, pick up a package and bring it back. That was it."

Ryan shifted in his seat. Things were quickly turning worse than they had expected. "What was in the package?"

"I don't know." She answered quickly. "They gave him strict instructions to never open it. And he obeyed, for two years he never opened it, not once. But he eventually got curious. I warned him of the dangers, we were making a good living, we had a nice house and were trying for children, but it consumed him."

Javier nodded, knowing the outcome. "And he opened the package."

She gave a gentle nod. "He wouldn't tell me what was inside and he assured me they would never find out… but they did. They tried to kill him only two days after, planted a bomb in his car. He got out before he went off, he was burned badly but he survived. So, we ran. We abandoned our house and moved up here, built this cabin, and thought we had evaded them for good."

"Can you give us any names?" Esposito asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "We need to know who your husband worked for. Any names at all would be helpful."

The woman shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry detective but my George wanted to protect me. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Why did you stay so close to the city?" Ryan questioned. "It would have been better to leave the country or at least the state."

"Because Detective." Her eyes grew sad. "That family we were trying to have… we succeeded." Mrs. Franks got up and pulled a picture off the fridge. "It'll be her birthday pretty soon." She handed them a photo with a little blond girl smiling into the camera. "We couldn't bring her with us, it was too dangerous. She lives with my sister in the city, she barely knows who we are." The poor woman let out a couple sobs before regaining her composure. "I had to leave her behind but I couldn't leave her for good. So we stayed close. We only go to the city for groceries and supplies and to see our little Emily."

Ryan nodded. "Can I keep this?" He asked, holding the picture tight. "I'd like to check on her. Make sure she's safe."

Mrs. Franks smiled. "I would like that very much. Thank you Detective."

"We can place someone out here too." Esposito added. "Some uniformed officers… to keep you safe."

She shook her head. "No thank you. I would just like to be left alone. Just make sure my daughter is safe."

Ryan tucked the picture away and nodded. "We will. Thank you for your time, you've been a big help." They shook her hand and offered their condolences, a shallow gesture considering the situation.

After another quick trip into the rain, they both settled into the car. It had grown slightly darker now that night was falling. "Should we really just leave her?" Kevin questioned, looking back to the tiny cabin.

Esposito started the car. "We have no evidence that they even know she's here. Our guy was killed in the city." He paused, joining the gaze to the cabin. "But I'll see about getting someone sent out… Just in case."

He backed the car up and turned around, wheels spinning in the mud. "Man, if we get any more rain, we're going to drown." Ryan said as the storm beat even heavier against the car.

Esposito sighed. "You better call Beckett, I don't want to be there to listen to Castle gloat about being right."

Ryan chuckled. "Yeah, nobody wants that." He punched Beckett's name on his phone as Esposito pulled off the driveway and back onto the muddy road. "Hey Beckett." Ryan greeted when the detective answered the phone. "We've got some news."

"Great… we could use something." She said with a sigh.

The car came around the curve and off the fork that lead to the cabin. "Turns out Castle was right." Ryan said, his eyes on the side mirror as a truck came from the other side of the fork. Its headlights blaring against his eyes at it drew closer. "Looks like our guy was hiding and we found the wife."

"What?" Kate snapped into the phone. "You're going to have to -epeat that, I -arely hear..."

"Castle was right!" Ryan yelled louder.

"Dude, get off my tail." Esposito grumbled angrily. The truck inched ever closer. "I'm having enough trouble seeing as is."

"-yan?" Beckett questioned, her words broken through the phone. "…you –ere?"

"I'll talk to you when we get back." Kevin said, certain she didn't hear him.

The truck finally started to back off as Kate spoke again. "Okay, call me as … in the city. We need to-"

The rest of Beckett's sentence was drowned out when Ryan let out a loud shout. "Javi look out!" He roared when a sight appeared out of the dark. Two men stood in front of a pickup truck, blocking the entire length of the road. They each held a gun in their rain drenched hands. Esposito slammed his foot on the breaks but the wet road made it difficult to stop quickly. The car slid, hydroplaning across the blacktop. Esposito tried to gain control of the car but it fishtailed, spinning around until they sat facing the opposite direction at the edge of the road. Ryan looked out his window and stared down at the view he had caught earlier, the steep slope descending into the darkness.

Both detective's reached for their guns but it was too late. A hail of bullets made them duck below the windows into safety. "What's going on?" Esposito questioned in anger.

Among the hail of bullets bright headlights moved, Ryan could just barely make them out from his crouched position. They moved forward at first before turning to face the car's side. An engine revved and before they knew what was happening the large truck slammed into the driver's side door, sliding the car off the pavement and onto the muddy slope. "They're going to push us off!" Ryan screeched above the gunfire.

"Hell no!" Javi yelled, he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the little car's engine revved wildly. But it did little good, the wheels spun in the water and mud, unable to move it. The truck backed off for only a moment giving them one final chance to escape. "Out!" Javi shouted. "Get out!" They reached for their doors but the truck didn't give them enough time. It roared forward and gave one final shove sending them sliding down the slope.

Bushes and branches slapped against the metal as the car plummeted further and further away from the road. The windshield cracked and shattered as it came into contact with a low hanging tree branch. The car rolled once, propelled by an outcrop of rocks, but none of the loosely rooted trees were strong enough to stop the car completely, they simply beat at the car as it quickly picked up speed.

It didn't meet a force strong enough to stop it until only twenty feet from the cliff side where a pair of trees were anchored to the ground with strong roots despite the inhospitable terrain. Ryan didn't know if they were a blessing or a cursing as the car's passenger side slammed into them with full force, stopping it dead in its tracks. Immense pain shot up Ryan's right leg and his head connected with the window. A low roll of thunder sounded in the distance as the detective's world slowly spun and faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"-stle was right!" Kevin shouted into the phone as if it would help his signal come in better.

Beckett pulled the receiver away and rolled her eyes. Castle watched her closely from his chair, eager to learn what the detective's had found. "I think he said you were right." She relayed before placing the phone on speaker. He grinned smugly. "Ryan, are you still there?" She asked after a moment of static.

"…k to you when.. back."

She sighed. "Okay, call me as soon as you're in the city. We need to-"

Kate was cut off when a loud screech sounded through the receiver. "Javi look out!" Ryan yelled, his voice clear as day.

Car tires squealed and a thud sounded. "Ryan?" Beckett questioned, calmly at first before her voice rose in pitch. "Ryan is everything okay? Answer me." The thud was likely the phone hitting the floor, the chances of him actually being able to hear her were slim. "Ryan?"

A sound that was all too familiar rang through the speaker making both detective and writer stiffen in their seats. Gunshots sounded before Esposito's panicked voice. "What the hell is.. on?" He shouted, his words broken by the poor connection.

"Espo!" Kate shouted. "Somebody answer the phone!" She ordered, her own panic rising along with a lump in her throat.

A loud crash rang out. "They're… push us…"

Ryan's voice was cut off along with every other horrific noise that sent a million terrible images of what was happening to her boys through Beckett's head. Her cell phone beeped and the words 'call lost' flashed over the screen. "No!" She roared, grabbing the phone and redialing. "Pick up, pick up." She chanted, but it simply continued to ring on the other end, despite her orders to do otherwise. She slammed the cell phone down on the desk and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "What the hell was that?" She demanded.

Castle had gotten out of his chair while she called and was pacing nervously in front of the murder board. "No need to panic." He said, clearly panicking. "They went to the property, all we have to do is get up there and we'll find them safe and sound, like we always do."

Beckett shot out of her chair. "Grab your coat Castle." She ordered, already making heading hastily for the elevator. She would call the Captain and explain later, right now she had no time to waste.

* * *

Esposito woke with a gasp. His ears rang loudly as his fuzzy brain tried to process what had happened. Slowly he realized the car had stopped its decent, it slanted steeply at the angle of the hill, all gravity pulling him to the side. He must have passed out for only a brief moment because the leaves and brush were still settling around the trapped car as rain poured in through the broken windshield. Beams of lights flashed over the car, the men were searching for signs of life, making sure the job had been finished. He stayed still until they vanished.

Esposito coughed, his chest ached where the seat belt had tightened. He didn't dare release himself from it yet for the fear of tumbling down into Ryan.

Ryan! The realization hit him and he glanced to the passenger side where his partner sat unconscious. "Ryan." He said through another cough. He didn't respond. Javier reached out his hand and gave the Irishman a shove. "Kev!" He snapped. "Wake up."

Ryan groaned and slowly his eyes fluttered open. "Javi?" he whimpered.

"Yeah, it's me bro. You okay?"

He coughed. "Still breathing."

Esposito let out a sigh of relief, it was enough for now. "We've got to get out and back up the hill." He slowly reached into his pocket, careful not to move his arm too much, it had been sore since the impact of the truck, and pulled out his phone. No signal. "You got a signal?"

"Dropped my phone." Ryan reached a hand to his head and pulled it away with blood on his fingertips. "Give me a second. I think it's on the floorboard." He lay his head back to the seat and clenched his eyes shut, fighting to clear his head.

The passenger side of the car had taken the brunt of the impact, Ryan wouldn't be without injury. "Its okay man, take your time." Esposito shifted, taking in every little detail of his surroundings. The tree at the back of the car had barely caught them, the bumper seemed wedged in its trunk, the small movement of turning in his seat made it groan and scrape against the wood. Not a good sign. However, the tree at the front was holding them firmly. The hood of the car had been crushed inwards, wrapping itself partly around the trunk. Ryan was lucky, a few feet to the left and his body would have been part of the bent metal that was trying to become one with the tree.

But his luck had run slightly short. Esposito's gaze fell to his partner's legs. The impact had jammed Ryan's right leg at an awkward angle into the space above it. His neatly pressed pant leg was slowly staining red. Color faded from his face and Javi swallowed hard. Ryan still had his eyes clenched shut, he hadn't processed the mangled state of his leg yet. "You know what man." Esposito said, keeping his voice calm. "That head wound doesn't look so good, you just keep your eyes shut and I'll find us a way out."

Ryan's eyes snapped open and he gave a weak chuckle. "No way, you're not playing hero alone. You're pretty banged up too."

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to keep his partner's mind off other things.

Ryan pointed to his temple. "I mean that gash on your head. It doesn't look good either bro."

Esposito touched his head and winced when it hurt. Ryan wasn't the only one that hadn't processed all his wounds. "Yeah, well whatever. Just relax, I got this." He struggled with the belt buckle but eventually got it unhooked. He caught himself when gravity tugged him towards Ryan. Scraping sounded from the back of the car, protesting the movement. They both stiffened and stilled until it stopped. "This isn't going to be easy." Javi muttered.

Ryan fumbled with his seatbelt, his gaze finally falling downwards. "Oh god." He gasped, fidgeting in his seat. "Oh god." He repeated. His face twisted in agony, the pain only coming after the realization. "My leg… I couldn't feel it. I thought it was just numb. I…"

Javier placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know man, just don't move and stay calm." Ryan's breathing quickened until he stopped all together, holding his breath. "Breathe Ryan!" Esposito snapped.

He forced his breath back to normal. Ryan looked up at him. "Sorry… I'm better now."

Espo smiled. "Good because my partner is no wimp. Suck it up until we get out of here." It was harsh but Ryan didn't need to be babied right now, not if they wanted to live.

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, thanks man."

Javier shifted his weight slowly. He pulled at his door handle and pushed it open, there was a small groan but the car stayed put. He realized to late opening the door was a bad idea as mud and water rushed in. The car was slowly being buried in the muck flowing downwards from the hill above. He pulled it shut but not before it filled the floorboards. "Shit." He cursed. "Okay, new plan."

Javier smashed his elbow into his cracked window, shattering it, rain poured through but the mud stayed out.

Ryan worked at gently moving his leg free. His face contorted as he slowly pulled it out from in between the two metal slats that pinned it. A piece broke off and stayed lodged in his calf but he was at least free from the car's steely grasp.

Esposito slowly and methodically raised himself through the window. The bumper creaked and scraped heavily against the tree trunk. "Come on man, you've got to move." He said once he was safely outside. "We don't have a lot of time." The water rushing down the hill was pushing heavily against the car. Even if they stayed put, refusing to move a muscle, the vehicle was still on a course for disaster, the end destination being the bottom of the cliff.

Ryan pulled off his seat belt. He carried his injured leg carefully underneath him as he climbed the slanting car towards Esposito's outstretched hand. Javi grabbed his partner but they quickly lost their grip when the car slipped, the bumper scraping harshly against the tree trunk, sliding down with the river of water pushing it. Ryan stumbled and fell back into the car, crying out loudly when he landed on his leg. His eyes fluttered, the pain strong enough to nearly make him pass out. "Hold it together bro." Javi shouted above a roll of thunder. "Come on Kev." He shouted. "Climb back up, quick!"

"Okay…. Just give me a minute." Ryan sucked in a deep breath and lifted himself back to the window.

"We don't have a minute bro." He snapped as the car slid, pivoting against the front tree. Esposito's foothold was slipping on the door. "Now Kevin!" He reached a hand through the window and Ryan grabbed hold. Esposito yanked his partner out of the car as the support on the back bumper finally gave way. The car buckled under the rushing water, twisting around the trunk and sliding down the hill. Esposito jumped off as it twisted, grabbing hold of a low hanging branch. Ryan tried to follow his partner but his broken leg made him stumble and slip. He reached out and Javi grabbed him with his injured arm, yelling in pain. "Grab on to me." He ordered, swinging Ryan around to wrap his arms around his waist. The car gave one last loud groan as it plummeted over the edge.

The rivers of water rushed over them. Esposito struggled to get a foot hold but the storm had turned the steep hill into a full muddy waterfall, making it difficult. "Did you hear a crash?" Ryan spat, distracting Javi from his struggle.

"What?" Esposito snapped. His hand was slowly slipping on the branch, pulling down under their combined weights. "Does that really matter right now?"

"Come on man, even over the storm, we should have heard it." Ryan's eyes moved quickly as he thought. "I think we can let go." He shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Javier screeched. "We'll die if we go over that cliff."

Ryan coughed, "It's okay, trust me." He looked up at his partner before he released his grip on his waist.

"Ryan!" Esposito yelled, trying to grab hold of him before he was washed away. But the muddy detective slipped through his fingers, sliding the cleared path down the hill and over the cliff. "Kevin!" He let out an angry shout. Against his better judgement, choosing to trust his stupid partner, Javier let go. He rode the rivers of rainwater down like some demented water ride and plummeted over the edge to certain death.

* * *

Castle gripped the side of his seat with fear, his knuckles turning white. Beckett rounded the curve fast enough to make it dangerous on regular roads let alone those flooded with water. "Beckett." He squeaked nervously as a flash of lighting lit up the sky. "I know you're worried… and I'm worried too, of course. But if we die on the way there, we can't help Ryan and Esposito."

She gripped the wheel tight. "I don't care Castle. If something happened to them it's on me."

Castle narrowed his eyes, he wasn't connecting something. "What do you mean? How is this 'on you'?"

"I sent them up there." She answered as she ran a stop sign.

Castle's breath hitched when they sped over a bump and water flew from under the tires. "So, you send them places for every case. It's your job."

She shook her head. "But still, I should have known."

"How? Beckett how could you have known?"

"I just… should have."

Castle sighed, "Well, if it's anyone's fault it's mine. It was my theory."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Castle, don't start. We could go back and forth on this all night."

"Exactly." The writer snapped. "So why don't we focus on finding our boys and making sure they're safe. We'll play the blame game later, okay?"

Beckett couldn't help but let out a tiny grin. "Okay Castle, you win. Let's go get them." Castle would have smiled too but his little speech only spurred her to drive faster through the raging storm, so instead he gripped his seat tighter and prayed for life.

* * *

Ryan coughed and sputtered, dispelling water from his tired lungs. He grabbed Esposito's shirt and tugged him up further away from the roaring river behind them. The Hispanic spit out a mouthful of water. "Dude!" He snapped. "How the hell did you know the river was at the bottom of that drop?"

"Honestly?" Ryan coughed. "I didn't."

"What?" Esposito roared.

Ryan pushed himself up, dragging his legs up the rocks they had caught to pull themselves out of the river. "I didn't know for sure." He clarified. "But I remembered seeing a river on the map and I traced our location from memory, figuring it was probably at the end of the cliff. I also figured it was flooded from the storm, so it would have washed the car away and provided a safe landing. I mean… I was just guessing but I was right. I'm glad I was."

Esposito pulled himself next to his partner. The rain poured down, not allowing them any chance to dry after their swim. "You risked our lives on a guess." He grumbled. "We could have climbed back up that hill and… and at least we would have found the road. Now I have no idea where we are."

"There was no way we were climbing back up that hill. Come on, it wasn't that long of a fall… we're alive aren't we?" Ryan hissed sharply when he tried to move his injured leg, ending the argument and earning instant pity from his partner.

"How's the leg?" He questioned, worry staining in his voice.

"Broken." Ryan answered simply, trying to force a smile to ease his concern. His calf jutted awkwardly to the side and his skin burned where he'd brought piece of the car with him. He forced the pain from his mind. "So what's the plan?"

Esposito sighed as he thought. "Find the road, get some help, find the bastards who did this and throw their asses in jail."

Ryan chuckled. "Sounds like a good plan. I like that plan."

Javier pushed himself to his feet, letting out a tired groan. He scanned his surroundings. The forest around them was pitch black, there wasn't much to see. "So is that mental map of yours still working?"

"Um, I think so."

"Good, because we could really use it right now."

"Okay… just give me a minute." Ryan closed his eyes, trying to recall the map again. His sore head spun. "I think the river intersects with the road… so if we follow it then we should find the road."

"Good." Esposito grumbled, his eyes fell on his partner's leg, a trickle of blood ran down the rocks but was quickly washed away by rain. "Can you walk?"

"Only one way to find out." Ryan reached out a hand and Javier took it, pulling him to his one good leg. He winced and leaned heavily against Esposito. "It doesn't hurt that bad." He lied.

Javi didn't buy it. "Be honest bro, how bad is it?"

"I-it's bad."

Esposito shook his head and pulled Ryan's arm around his shoulder and wrapped his left arm around his waist, supporting him and acting as his personal crutch. Javi gave a reassuring smile. "Let's do this together."

The trek through the uneven terrain was rough enough, but Ryan's hobble slowing them down to a painful crawl was like a nail in their coffins. They were soaked through to the bone and constantly pelted with more water every second. With each step the cold was working its way in, gripping them tightly and refusing to let go. Ryan couldn't hold back a harsh cough that made his partner stop and grimace. "You okay?" He held Ryan up as he gasped for breath.

"I'm f-fine." He stuttered, his body starting shake. He leaned into Javi, soaking up his warmth greedily. "Just a l-little cold." He knew it wasn't just the cold sapping his strength, he was losing blood and growing weaker with each passing minute. Ryan had been thinking as they walked and he knew what had to be done to save his partner's life. There was no need for both of them to go down. "Javi, I think that you sh-should leave me and-"

"We should find some shelter." Esposito interrupted, wiping water from his eyes and trying to peer into the dark. "Walking through this storm is pointless. We could stumble right into the river if we're not careful."

"Esposito!" Ryan snapped. "I'm serious. I-I'm only slowing you down. You should just-"

"If we could at least get out of the rain then we could warm up a little and get that leg fixed up." Esposito grinned at his intentional interruptions.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Fine, be a stubborn jackass. Freeze in the rain with me, see if I care."

Espo slapped him on the chest. "Wouldn't have it any other way bro?" He grimaced under his smile and adjusted Ryan on his sore shoulder. He was trying so hard to hide it but Esposito was suffering from injuries of his own. He was trying to hide… but Ryan was making a list: gash across his head, possibly a displaced shoulder, and a cough of his own that was growing stronger. He could get himself to a hospital a lot quicker if he wasn't forced to carry all the extra weight of a crippled Irishman.

They trudged on through the rain, slowly losing confidence that they were heading towards anything but a shallow and watery grave. The pain in Ryan's leg was growing stronger, he could feel the piece of metal inside his leg rubbing and the broken bone twisting with each step. He wasn't afraid to admit that he would have given up a long time ago had it not been for Javier supporting him through each painful step. But even the strong Hispanic was beginning to wear thin as the wind and rain beat against them.

Their salvation finally came in a flash of lightning. Before the rumble of thunder came the flash lit up a small shack about twenty feet away from the flooded river. "Espo!" Ryan yelled excitedly.

"I see it." Javier cried, already maneuvering them in the right direction. They had nearly missed it, the old shack was almost hidden underneath an overgrowth of weeds, bushes, and vines. Esposito sat Ryan on the tiny porch as he pulled the plants away from the door and shoved his way in. Dust and dirt rose as the two soaked men shuffled their way inside. It was a mess but it was dry.

"What is this place?" Kevin questioned.

Javi's eyes scanned the room. "Dude, our luck may have just turned. It looks like an aid post." Ryan hit him with a confused glance. "These were built to help people that come through the forest, hikers, campers, hunters… in case of emergencies. They stock them with supplies to help." He wiped a hand over the table that sat in the middle of the room, leaving a streak in the thick layer of dust. "Although it looks like this one hasn't been used in a long time." He sat Ryan down in a chair in the corner and cleaned the table off before pushing it against the wall.

Esposito pulled off his jacket and gun before helping his partner onto the table. He put the jacket behind Ryan's back, propping him comfortably against the wall, and moved his injured leg as delicately as possible. He searched the room, occasionally tripping over things in the darkness of the stormy night. Ryan heard something open before a shout of joy came from his partner's throat. He had to shield his eyes when the room suddenly lit up with the hazy light of a gas lantern. Esposito shook it, gasoline swished inside. "Sounds full but we should probably be careful not to use too much." He reasoned.

Ryan scanned the newly lit room. Javi was right, they had been lucky, the little cabin was perfect. The sturdy roof held out the driving rain and windows on every wall offered a view of each direction, a map of the area was tacked to the eastern wall, and cupboards held various supplies that would come in handy. Esposito was currently fiddling with a two-way radio on a counter near the door.

He blew the dust off the top and flipped several switches. The little radio sprang to life but just barely. He spoke loudly into the receiver. "This is Detective Javier Esposito can anyone out there hear this call?" They both waited with bated breaths. Only static returned. "Again this is a Detective with the NYPD, does anyone have a copy?" Still only static. "Anyone at all? Please respond." He waited a few minutes but there was still no sign from the other end. "Damn it." Javier swore through a heavy sigh. "It's probably just the storm." He reasoned before flipping off the dying radio. "We'll just have to wait it out."

Ryan wrapped his arms around himself and nodded. His shivers grew more violent despite finally escaping the rain. "I-it's okay, we can wait."

Javier's eyebrows knitted together as he watched his partner shake. His eyes fell down his body to the distorted leg, blood had already started to stain the table. "We can wait but that leg can't." He started searching the cupboards again, pulling out a worn first aid kit in victory. The victory was short lived when he opened the lid. Esposito threw the kit across the room in anger. A few Band-Aids, a couple gauze pads, and a small roll of cloth bandaging fell out. "Why the hell didn't they keep this place stocked?" He roared. "There's barely enough there to fix a paper cut."

"Javi." Ryan said gently, quelling the Hispanic's rage. "It's going to be ok-kay" He stuttered.

Javier sighed and cleaned up his mess, they would be needing everything they had. Esposito pulled out an army knife and without a single word cut Ryan's pant leg up to his knee to reveal the seriousness of his injury. The flat piece of metal that had lodged itself in his leg was about eight inches long, most of it buried under his skin at an angle. The skin surrounding it was red and puffy. The metal had shoved the broken bone towards the other side of his leg, the source of the awkward angle his leg was forced in. He hissed sharply when the bloody fabric from his pant leg was pulled from the fresh wound. "How's it look?" Ryan questioned.

Esposito forced a grin. "Don't worry man. It's not so bad. You'll be back on that leg in no time. Hell, you'll be walking around and cracking your stupid jokes like nothing ever happened."

Ryan leaned his head back against the wall and closed his tired eyes. "Ah, that's good." His eyes snapped back open. "Hey, my jokes aren't stupid. You laugh at them."

"I'm not laughing at the jokes dude, I'm laughing at you." Javier fidgeted and gave his leg one last glance before grabbing a bucket from the corner. "I'm just going to go get some water first. I'll be right back bro. Don't go anywhere."

"Very funny." Ryan called to his partner's retreating back. Esposito disappeared into the rain. Ryan had been worried about his leg, not to mention the growing chill in the pit of his chest that wouldn't go away, but with confidence radiating off of Javier like a warming fire he began to feel better. If Javi wasn't worried then he wouldn't be either.

* * *

He was worried. Esposito paced the shack's tiny porch like a caged tiger, the rain falling like the bars closing them in. He stopped and stared into the bucket as it filled with rainwater. Ryan's leg was bad and only getting worse. The metal lodged in its side needed to come out, the bone needed to be reset, his cough and tremors were getting worse, Ryan needed help… better help than he could provide in this dirty little shack.

But help was not coming. And Javier would do anything and everything he could to make sure they both survived. They didn't fight everyday on the streets of New York just to die in the middle of the woods. Not on his watch. The bucket started to overflow, he grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the rain. Lighting blinded him momentarily before a crack of thunder sounded directly over his head. Esposito returned to the cabin where Ryan was in the middle of a coughing fit. The storm outside still raged strong and inside it was only beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The car slid a couple extra feet after the wheels had stopped spinning, kicking up mud onto the porch of the Franks Cabin. They had sped up the hillside with such reckless abandon through the black and rainy night Castle had thought they were going to drive right off the cliff side. That certainly would have been a dangerous fall. The terrified writer jumped out the door before the engine had even gone quiet. "I am never getting in that car with you again." He shouted, willing his legs to stop shaking.

"Oh calm down Castle, you're fine." Kate slammed her door shut and they both ran to the porch. A faint glow of light flickered in one of the windows. "We made it in good time."

"Good time?" Rick spat. "I think inhuman and impossible time fits better." Beckett held up a hand stopping him from any further complaining. She drew her weapon and motioned to the door, cracked open and splintered at the lock. She placed a finger over her lips, quietly ordering him to be silent. She gestured for him to stay while she slowly pushed the door open and made her way inside.

Castle waited impatiently for a whole minute before following her in. A fading fire in the fireplace lit up the room in a gentle glow. It was almost relaxing in the middle of the storm had it not been for the woman resting motionless in an old wicker chair. Beckett stood above her, checking for a pulse. "The rest of the house is clear, Ryan and Esposito aren't here." She informed

Castle swallowed. "And the woman?"

"If I had to guess I'd say she's George Franks' wife…" Kate sighed and stepped away. "and she's dead."

* * *

"I found blankets." Esposito cheered happily, holding up two brown lumps for Kevin to see. He'd been pulling out everything from the aid post's storage cupboards. Taking inventory of anything they had that could be helpful.

The Irishman raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain those are b-blankets? Looks more like a dead animal."

Javier shook out the blankets, they were made of wool, heavy and scratchy, and filled with holes. "But at least they're warm." He said with a smile. All his smiles recently had been forced. Worry tugged at him with each passing hour they were trapped here. But he wouldn't let it show. "Take off your coat, that wet thing isn't doing you any good." Ryan obeyed without question, shedding his jacket and handing it over.

"Oh, wait." Ryan reached out for his coat. "The photo, in my pocket. Can I have it?" Esposito pulled out the picture and handed it over, the little blonde girl still smiling through the damp image. Her hands gripped the chains of a park swing. She wore a brightly colored sun dress, a necklace glinted in the light of the day. "Do you think she's still alive?" Ryan questioned, staring at it. "Mrs. Franks, back at the cabin?"

Esposito hung the jacket over a chair. "I don't know. It's likely whoever pushed us over the cliff went after her next. It would be pointless though, she didn't know anything. She couldn't even give us a name."

"We should have stayed there."

"She didn't want us to." Javier reminded. "She wanted to be alone." Ryan continued to glare at the photo. He knew that stare, regret shrouded his usually bright blue eyes. He shook his head and draped one of the blankets around his shivering partner's shoulders. "Dude, we can't help someone that didn't want to be helped."

"I kn-know." He said quietly. "But I promised to make sure her daughter was safe and now I can't even do that."

Esposito coughed, covering his mouth to hide it. He cleared his throat. "Don't worry about it man. It's not likely they would go after the girl. They have no reason to."

"No they don't." Ryan agreed. He lay the photo next to him to dry. "But reason never stopped anyone before."

He couldn't argue, so Esposito didn't try. He busied himself cutting a chunk off the other blanket. "What do you think was in the packages Franks picked up?" He asked in an attempt to keep Ryan talking when he squirmed in pain.

Ryan scrunched his nose as he thought. "Maybe diamonds… No!" He exclaimed. "Maybe it's a whole treasure of ancient Aztec gold that they're smuggling through different countries a small portion at a time to avoid detection."

Esposito chuckled. "Your Castle theories are getting better bro." He cut the new piece of blanket into several strips and washed them thoroughly in the bucket of water.

Ryan pouted like a little kid. "I'm serious."

"Of course you were. Because it couldn't have been something simple like drugs or money." He rung the pieces and laid them out on the table before retrieving a fresh bucket of water from the porch.

The preparations were finished, now there was only one thing left to do. Esposito stood above his partner. "I'm not going to lie Kev, this is going to hurt… a lot." He peered into the pitiful first aid kit. "I don't have any anesthetic to give you, not even an aspirin."

Ryan loosened his tie. "I'll be okay, just do what you have to. I trust you Javier."

Esposito gave a small smile. "I know you do." He dumped the cold water over Ryan's leg and washed his hands as thoroughly as possible. Javier wrapped a piece of the wool blanket around his palm to safely grip the jagged scrap of metal. "Try not to move too much." He ordered, placing a hand on his ankle to hold him steady.

Kevin sucked in a deep breath of air and grabbed the edges of the table, bracing himself. The metal had lodged itself tightly into the muscle, Esposito tried pulling slowly so he didn't harm his leg any further but it only caused his partner pain. Ryan fought hard not to squirm, his teeth gritting with each tiny movement. Esposito adjusted his position and gripped the stubborn metal tighter. With one quick, forceful tug it loosened and slid roughly out. But like pulling the plug on a bath full of water, with nothing to stop it, the blood flowed freely from the wound. Javier quickly folded one of the strips and clamped it down over the gash, squeezing tightly. "You doing okay?" He questioned when Ryan clenched his eyes shut under the pressure on his broken leg.

"Just finish it." He whined through clenched teeth.

Esposito tied a few strips tight around his calf to hold the cloth in place while he focused on the rest of his leg. He gripped his partner's knee to hold it still while he moved his leg back into place. Esposito pushed against the bone and Ryan let out a cry, his knuckles turned white against the table as he struggled not to fidget. He clamped his mouth shut and let out a whimper with each press of Javier's fingers.

Guilt gripped Javier at causing so much pain. He did his best to remind himself he was trying to help… but it didn't make him feel any better. Esposito decided to go with the pulling the band-aid routine, quick but incredibly painful. Javier gripped Kevin's leg tightly and with one sharp twist he shoved the disfigured leg back to normal. He heard the bone crackle before Ryan cried out loud and tried to jerk away. "Don't move Kev." Esposito ordered, his voice breaking with sympathy.

"S-sorry." Kevin panted, eyes fluttering.

Ryan's leg resembled something like a human appendage again but all the pushing and prodding had irritated his wound. The cloth had filled with blood and was doing little to help stop it from pouring over the wood. Esposito pulled it away, drowned the cut in fresh water, and quickly replaced it with the gauze from the first aid kit. He wrapped what little bandaging they had tightly around his calf. "You're doing good bro, we're almost done."

Ryan nodded slowly. Sweat poured from his forehead, matting his hair. The pain was taking its toll, he was losing consciousness and part of Javier hoped he would pass out soon and be relieved of it all, if only for a little while. Esposito fixed him with a homemade splint, two tree branches measured and cut to fit the Irishman perfectly. A shorter branch ran up the inside of his leg, the other supported the outside and stretched from ankle to waist. Javier tied them tightly to his leg with the strips of blanket, the strong fabric held it firm. Ryan wouldn't be moving his leg even if he wanted to.

He examined his work closely. "Not so bad if I do say so myself." Espo said with a smile. Ryan hummed in agreement, his eyes falling closed. Esposito laid a hand on his arm. "Go ahead and get some sleep man, you deserve it." Kevin didn't hear him, he was already out. Javi pulled his hand away, realizing that it was shaking and covered in blood, Ryan's blood.

The sight suddenly made his stomach turn. Esposito was no stranger to blood, doing what he did for a living, but when it belonged to someone you cared about… it was always different. He shoved his hands into the bucket of water and scrubbed them furiously until they were clean. He took the bloody water outside and tossed it away.

The storm growled angrily at him. "Go ahead!" Esposito shouted into the pouring rain. "Throw whatever else you want at me! I can take it… we can take it!" He may have looked crazy but it felt good. "I won't let you win!" There was no flash of light or roar of thunder to respond. Esposito took it as a win. He straightened and retired back to the cabin, Ryan wasn't the only one who could use some sleep. It wasn't until after Javier had turned off the lantern, covered himself in what was left of his blanket, and was resting peacefully next to Ryan's table, that the storm gave a crash of thunder strong enough to shake the tiny cabin.

* * *

"Yes sir, I know I should have told you right away." Castle didn't envy Beckett in that moment. "No sir, the house is not exactly in our jurisdiction but its Ryan and Esposito… they're missing." He could hear Captain Gates' angry voice roar over the phone at Beckett's ear. Kate did her best to calm the fury of Gates while Castle searched for anything helpful.

The house had been torn apart. Whoever had killed the wife had been searching for something. But what? His eyes scanned the pictures on the fridge, it was mostly old photos of the couple when they were younger and a few of them at the cabin. There was only one empty magnet. "Could be significant…" He thought again. "or could be nothing."

"Yes, I already called the local police. They're on the way up but it'll probably take some time in the storm." Beckett paced the front room nervously, stopping suddenly. "I'm sorry sir I didn't get that. You're going to have to speak up, reception is pretty bad." She winced and pulled the phone away when there was more yelling. "That's not what I meant." Kate grumbled before placing the phone back to her ear. "Sir, I need a favor. Can you run the tracer on Espo's car? It's not here like we expected so… Okay, thank you sir. We'll let you know if we find anything. Yes I promise." She hung up the phone and rubbed a hand over her eyes. The late night was beginning to show… the stress and worry were showing more. Kate inhaled deeply and steeled herself. "Did you find anything Castle?"

Rick gave one last glance to the fridge. "You know what I don't get. Why kill this poor family? All they had to their name was this cabin."

Kate shook her head. "It's not likely they were even after money." She circled the body. "She was shot to the head, just like her husband. This is personal."

"We're missing something." Castle reasoned. "And I'm guessing Ryan and Esposito figured out what it was."

"Which is what got them in trouble." Beckett tapped her foot as she thought. "Okay, let's start from the beginning. When I talked to Ryan on the phone, he said that you were right."

"I was right wasn't I?" Castle exclaimed. "Which means George Franks got involved in something shady."  
"Right so the boys must have had a run in with whomever our victim pissed off." Kate kicked at broken vase of flowers that had been thrown to the floor. "And I swear if I find out they did anything to them…" She bit down on her lip and stared blankly into the empty room, unable to continue. Castle could almost hear her thoughts racing. The thunder rolled outside and the rain beat harshly against the cabin windows. If the boys weren't here, safely inside, then where the hell were they?

* * *

His lungs burned. Ryan snapped awake with a fit of coughing that called Javier to his side in seconds. He felt his partner's hand on his back. "Just breathe man, it's okay." The coughs slowly subsided and a canteen appeared under his nose. "Drink up, nice fresh rain water."

Ryan took it with a shaky hand and a thankful smile. The water was cool and felt good on his dry throat. Esposito took his seat in a chair he'd moved next to Kevin's table. Both their guns were disassembled and laid out next to Ryan's leg on the table, Espo was busy trying to dry them out along with his cell phone. "Better?" He questioned.

Ryan nodded and leaned back against the wall. "What time is it?" He asked through a raspy voice.

Javi checked his watch. "The sun should be coming up soon." They both glanced out the window, still dark, bleak, and rainy. "Well, it would if weren't for this god awful storm. I am so sick of looking at rain."

Ryan nodded in agreement and took another swig of water. The pressure in his leg had decreased since Esposito had straightened it, an affair of agony he never wanted to experience again, but pain still radiated up from the mangled limb. He fidgeted uncomfortably wishing the canteen was full of something much stronger than water. Kevin pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders and shivered. "D-do we have anything to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

"Hungry?" Espo questioned, distracted by his work. "We ate before we left last night. It wasn't that long ago."

"You ate." Ryan laughed. "I had a few fries and a couple bites of my burger."

Javier glanced up, realization hitting him head on. "Oh… right." He stood and searched the cupboards. "Looks like the only thing the mice didn't get into is a can of meat… don't know what kind, label is kind of faded but it looks like it expired a year ago." He held it out. "Do you want it?"

"Um… I don't think I'm hungry enough to risk it on a can of year old mystery meat." He laughed but Esposito continued to stare at the dented can. "Everything all right Javi?"

"I'm sorry man." He blurted. "I swear, I will never eat your food again."

Ryan laughed. Esposito was completely serious but he couldn't help it. "Great, could I get that in writing? Because then I might actually believe you."

"I'm serious." He snapped.

"I know, sorry… sorry." Ryan continued to laugh, finally bringing a genuine smile to Javier's face. They laughed together and for a moment things felt normal again until a crack of thunder brought them back to reality. "So… are we any closer to getting out of here?" Ryan questioned.

"I tried the radio again." Kevin waited, hopeful for good news but Javier only sighed. "Still nothing. I'm trying to get my phone dried but it doesn't look good." He lifted the lantern to the map. It was frayed and discolored but still readable. "According to this we're still a few miles from the road. But it's all over rough terrain so we won't be going anywhere till the storm breaks."

Kevin listened closely but his attention was on the weary state of Javier's eyes. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A little bit, but I'm not the one that needs it." He nodded towards Ryan's leg. "How does it feel?"

"Better." Ryan answered. "You did a good job… thanks."

They shared a glance before Javi nodded. "Anytime." He promised.

Kevin shifted, stifling a whimper when he bumped his leg. "How about you? How's your arm?"

Esposito shifted. "My arm? I'm fine man, don't worry about it." Still trying to hide. "You're the one I'm worried about, you're looking kind of pale… well more so than usual." He narrowed his eyes. "And you're shaking, more now than before." Javier clamped a hand to his partner's forehead like a worried mother.

"Dude." Ryan squeaked before he tried to push him away but in his current state he was no match for Esposito.

"You're burning up." Esposito growled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ryan hung his head. "Because you have enough to worry about." Esposito glared at him angrily. Ryan didn't take it personally, he knew Javi wasn't mad at him, not really… at least he hoped not.

Esposito shook his head and plucked his own blanket off the back of the chair to drape over the shivering detective. "Next time, you tell me." He ordered harshly.

"I will." He said meekly.

Esposito looked him over. "Something isn't right. You shouldn't be getting this sick so fast. Unless…" He moved to Ryan's leg and reluctantly undid all his hard work from only hours before, removing the splint and cloth pieces, unwrapping the bandages, and pulling back the gauze. Javier winced. "Shit." He swore. "Infected."

Ryan did his best to hold still again while his leg was washed, redressed, and bound tight. "You know Javi, you could be a doctor." He said to lighten the mood and take his mind off the pain.

"Are you kidding? I can't stand needles."

"Really? I didn't know that."

Javier took a strip of cloth and soaked it in fresh cold water, draping it over Ryan's forehead. "Yeah, but don't you dare be spreading that around or this leg will be the least of your worries. And drink that water, you'll be needing it." He glared until Ryan had downed at least half of the canteen. Esposito nodded in approval before taking his seat and continuing his work on their guns. He had them dry and back together in no time, Ryan wondered briefly what he was expecting to use them for.

As hours passed Javier fiddled with the radio hoping it would bring them the help they needed, but the dying machine was proving to be useless so instead he continued fussing over Ryan. As soon as Kevin finished the water it was instantly taken and replaced with a full canteen. The cloth was replaced regularly and every cough was monitored closely.

All the fussing reminded him of the time he'd gotten a fever from staying out in the cold during a stake out and Jenny wouldn't leave his side for days. He considered telling Javier that he was acting like his wife but decided against it when he realized he couldn't actually run away. So he kept quiet while a hand was laid on his forehead and his temperature checked once again. "Man, you're temp has to be over a hundred by now." Javi grumbled.

Ryan cleared his rapidly drying throat. "Espo, I'm not getting any better. You staying here with me is useless. You should go, the road isn't that far. You could make it on your own. You could flag someone down and get help."

"Forget it Kev, we don't know what could happen while I'm gone. As far as we know, those men could be out there waiting to finish the job and you can't exactly defend yourself. I won't leave you here."

Ryan sighed. "But Javi-"

"No!" He shouted. "I am not leaving, so you can quit bringing it up."

"Javi!" Kevin yelled just as loud. His voice cracked and he broke into a string of coughs. He quickly gulped down some water before lowering his tone. "Even if we wait till the storm breaks I'm not going anywhere soon." He gestured to his leg which was far from healing. "I wouldn't make it more than a couple feet from this cabin let alone a few miles. I'm nothing but dead weight to you man."

"Shut up!" The Hispanic snapped loudly. "Don't you dare say that." He fidgeted anxiously and ran a hand down his face. "You are never dead weight to me, no matter what. We're partners. Till the wheels fall off, remember?"

Ryan sighed. "I hate it when my you use my own words against me. I can't argue."

"Exactly." Javi smiled. "Besides, if I left you here, I'd have to deal with Jenny. Could you imagine what would happen if I had to tell her I abandoned you? That pretty little wife of yours would tear me apart."

"Oh, I get it. So you won't leave because you're afraid of my wife?" He laughed when Javi nodded. "But you're right. You wouldn't survive her." He cringed and shifted, trying to get comfortable. "I bet she's worried, I always call her if I'm going to be late. She worries if I don't."

"You're lucky bro. You've got someone that worries." Esposito adjusted Ryan's blankets.

The blankets were tight enough around him to keep him from ever moving again. "Yeah I am lucky because she's not the only one I have that worries over me."

Javier pulled away with a huff and smoothed out his shirt awkwardly. "Whatever man, if you weren't so damn clumsy we wouldn't have to worry."

Ryan laughed but it quickly turned into a new coughing fit. His head spun and the room grew warmer. "I should buy Jenny some flowers." He said hazily. "The anniversary of when we first met is coming up, what kind should I buy her?"

Esposito watched him with concern. "Lilies." He answered, his eyebrows knitted.

"Yeah… lilies, she loves lilies." But how did Espo know that? Ryan's eyes slid closed. "I'll pick them up on my way home today." Kevin was woken back to attention when Esposito snapped his fingers. "What?" He squeaked.

"Dude." Esposito stared at him with concern. "Your stupid anniversary was last month. I remember because you wouldn't stop talking about it, you bought her an enormous bouquet of lilies, remember?"

He felt a hand at his forehead again. "Oh."

Javi's eyes searched his confused face. "And what do you mean you'll pick them up on your way home? Don't' you remember where we are?"

"Um.. yeah, yeah of course." Did he forget? "We're in the woods, outside the city. Sorry, I guess I'm just tired."

Esposito handed over a fresh canteen of water. "Your fever is getting worse." He said quietly. Kevin could see the realization pass over Javi's eyes. They both knew Ryan would only keep slipping without any help. And Ryan knew he was becoming more than just useless to Esposito, he was a burden… the anchor drowning them both in the storm. Javier would have to accept the truth, he was going to have to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! I don't usually do this but I just wanted to take a minute to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, favorites, and follows. I just love to hear from you and I am delighted so many of you are enjoying my first Castle story. Anyway, enough of that. Please enjoy chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4

Mrs. Franks was removed from her cabin, the stretcher carried her out for good. Only two squad cars and an ambulance could make it the treacherous climb through the storm. Castle and Beckett had combed the entire home while they waited, nothing came up that would help in finding the boys. "Detective." One of the officers shouted above the rain as the ambulance carried the woman away.

Beckett pulled on a rain slicker the police were kind enough to give her. Castle struggled into his, getting slightly tangled. She had also changed into a pair of sneakers from her trunk that made it easier to traverse the wet terrain, they slapped through the mud as she ran to the officer in hopes of good news. "What? What is it?"  
The officer held a radio in his hand. "I just got a call from a cruiser about a mile back the road. They found something that might be related to your missing men."

"What did they find?" Castle asked nervously.

The officer pulled his rain coat tighter around his shoulders, the wind beat against them all without mercy. "Just get down there." He grunted. "They'll explain it all when you arrive." And with that he left to help tape off the cabin, grumbling about leaving his nice warm house for all this.

Beckett scowled at his retreating back. "Let's go Castle." She snapped. They could barely see the waiting police car through the blanket of rain, daylight had barely made its appearance in the storm.

When they slid to a stop two officers reluctantly stepped out. "You must be Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle." One of them greeted. "Sorry to hear about your fellow officers."

"Thank you." Kate said quickly, anxious to get to the news. "What did you find?"

He nodded and the second officer flipped on a spot light in his hands. "This area is known for drive offs." He explained. "These curves and the steep hill make it easy to lose your way, especially if you were driving in this mess." He shined the spotlight over the edge of the road. "I'm sorry detective but it looks like your guys simply lost their way."

They flipped on a second spotlight and lit up the bushes and trees that had been plowed down. A perfect, car sized, track marked the steeply declining hillside to the edge of the cliff, water flowed down angrily. Beckett's heart seemed to stop in her chest. "They were pushed over the edge." She stated assuredly. She remembered Ryan's broken words over the phone, _"They're… push us..."_ He was saying someone was trying to push them off the road.

"Now, I'm not so sure about that." The officer said calmly. "It was dark last night, the roads were wet, we have no proof that this was intentional."

"But there was a murder less than a mile away." Castle snapped. "How can you say that?"

The officer straightened, offended by the writer's tone. "I can say that because we are stretched very thin. We are a small police force spread over a large area and this storm has us running around like crazy. And a murder on top of it all is not helping. Now we'll do what we can to help in your investigation but as for the search for your boys, I have no choice but to postpone it till the storm breaks. I just can't risk losing any of my men too. This terrain is already dangerous enough and add the storm on top… I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that's a nasty fall, it's likely they didn't even surv-"

Beckett held up a hand, stopping him. "It's okay officer, we understand." Castle stared at her, jaw hanging open. "I don't want to put anyone else in danger either." She said calmly.

Kate glared them down until the officers grew uncomfortable. "I see." He said through a nervous swallow. "Well, we'll let you know if anything else comes up." They quickly got back into their car and pulled away.

"But Beckett, this was obviously a planned attack." Castle gestured wildly to the scar dug into the hill. "Just look at the track, what are the chances they accidently slid off sideways. And then there were the gunshots, all the evidence of that has probably been washed away but-"

"I know Castle." Beckett kept her voice calm, her eyes on the hillside. "It's okay. We don't need their help, they'll only slow us down. I know they're out there and I will find them, even if I have to do it alone." She gave the scar one last glance before climbing back into the safety of the car.

Rick clambered in after, slamming his door on the storm. He grabbed her hand and smiled. "Don't worry, you don't have to do it alone. We'll find them together."

* * *

"Dude, we should stop messing around and get that paperwork filled out or Beckett is going to be angry."

"Paperwork?"

"Yeah for the Miller case."

Esposito stood and offered the canteen of water to his shivering partner. "Bro there is no paperwork." He said gently. "We're at the aid post. Remember? We got run off the road."

Ryan's eyes looked past him in a daze, slowly his sight focused and he glanced around the shack. "Oh… right, sorry." He took the water, the canteen shaking as Kevin raised it to his mouth. It was a pitiful sight, Ryan was paler than ever, clammy to the touch, and his temperature had spiked drastically. But despite the heat that radiated off his skin like an oven, he couldn't stop shivering. If that wasn't enough to worry about, Ryan seemed unable to differentiate what was from the past and what was happening now.

Esposito's nerves were being pushed to the edge. He couldn't stand watching his partner's suffering worsen without being able to do more than just shove water down his throat. He paced the dusty floor and stared out the window, it still poured rain but he swore it was beating against the glass with slightly less force. "I think it's starting to pass." Javier said, trying to sound cheerful. But a crack of thunder lessened his excitement.

Ryan's eyes had fallen closed but he let out a hum to show that he'd heard. "Hey Javi." He whispered, eyes fluttering open. Esposito moved closer. "Promise me you'll get yourself out of here if things get… worse. You should get help for that cold of yours, I know you've been trying to hide your cough but I can hear it."

Javi cleared his throat, stifling a cough. "You're an idiot." He scoffed. "I could fry an egg off your forehead your fever is so high but you're worrying about my cough."

Kevin grinned. "Well, somebody ought to." The smile quickly faded as he let out his own string of harsh coughs, racking his body and making the shivers grow stronger. Espo adjusted the blankets as they began to slip under the assault. He urged Ryan to drink more water once he had recovered.

Esposito ran a tired hand down his face as he dropped into his chair. He leaned against the table, hands clasped tightly as if he were praying for some kind of miracle. He watched Kevin closely, his eyes drifted closed and he thought for a moment that he had fallen asleep but they snapped back open and searched the room wildly. "Javi?" He sounded panicked so Espo shot out of the chair, placing himself in his partner's line of vision. Ryan seemed to relax when he saw him nearby. "Javi, we still have some of those papers to fill out and that background check to run. Beckett told us to get it done as soon as possible, she'll have our asses if we don't." He started to shift under the blankets, searching for the invisible stack of papers.

Esposito placed a hand on Kevin's chest, holding him in place. "Don't worry man." He said gently. "I already finished the paperwork."

Ryan's nose scrunched. "You did? All of it? But you usually make me do it."

Javier couldn't help but laugh. "I know, but I did it this time. Don't worry you can relax, maybe get some sleep."

His eyes fluttered. "Hey Espo." He said after a moment.

"Yeah? What is it bro?"

"My leg kind of hurts but I can't remember why."

Esposito sucked in a deep breath of air, his eyes drifting down to Ryan's pathetic looking leg. "You tripped earlier." He lied, not wanting to remind him of the agony. "When we were chasing a suspect. Just twisted your ankle a little, it's nothing to worry about. Just you being a klutz."

"Oh, right. Did we get him?"

"Who?"

"The suspect. The one we were chasing."

"Of course we did." He scoffed.

Ryan grinned. "Right… of course. Stupid question."

"Yeah it was… now get some sleep."

"Okay. I'll try." He didn't have to try very hard. Ryan's breathing smoothed out into the gentle hum of sleep within seconds.

Esposito paced the floor again, he had worn a good track in the layer of dust with all his worrying. He grabbed the lantern and held it up to the map. It didn't look like such a long distance to the road on the faded paper, maybe he could get out, flag down some help, and be back before Ryan even woke up. He would never even know he was gone. His eyes fell back to his partner's pale and sweat soaked face, he had promised he would never leave. He would never abandon Ryan when he needed him. But what Ryan needed most wasn't a useless partner trapped in this ever shrinking box, he needed a doctor and some medicine. And one wasn't going to just appear here. Javier had to leave… he had no other choice.

He busied himself in preparation. He gently pulled his jacket out from under Ryan, replacing it with his own suit coat, now mostly dry. He slid it on and memorized the map, as long as he stayed close to the river he shouldn't lose his way. Before leaving he placed a full canteen of water, the lantern, and Kevin's gun on the chair, sliding it next to his head so he couldn't miss it in case he woke up. But Javier hoped he didn't wake, he was ashamed at deciding to leave his side. Ryan would be alone in this miserable shack, wounded and abandoned. The thought made him question his decision, Esposito quickly shook away the doubt and grabbed the door knob, sparing one last glance back before stepping into the driving rain.

* * *

"You aren't thinking about going out there, are you? It's suicide."

Beckett hit the man with a determined glare. Near the edge of the forest they had found the park ranger's station. The ranger on duty, a middle-aged man by the name of Will Parker, stared them down with a wary eye. "Uh, thanks for the warning Ranger Will." Castle said over Kate's loud glaring. "But we're pretty determined to find our friends."

"It's just Will." He grumbled, scratching at his graying beard. They stood over a map of the area, hoping to convince the Ranger to give them the best directions to search the forest quickly. "So you're friends went over the Reaper's Slope you say?"

Castle swallowed, not a very promising name. "Reaper's Slope?"

"The locals call it that because once you go over that hill, you don't come back."

"Oh." Castle was happier not knowing the meaning behind that name. "Uh, yeah right here." He pointed to the road side.

Will grunted. "I've been warning them to put up some rails there for years, although not many people use that old road anymore. Especially in this weather."

"They didn't drive off." Kate grumbled. "They were pushed."

Will's bushy eyebrows shot up. "Pushed?" He echoed. "Why?"

Beckett tapped her fingers against the table. Castle answered for her. "We're cops… well she is, but we're investigating a murder. Our friends are detectives too and we think they got to close so someone tried to get rid of them."

"A murder? Out here?"

A heavy sigh sounded from the impatient detective. "Yeah." Rick answered again. "George Franks and his wife, they were shot."

The man's face fell. "Oh, not the Franks. They're such a sweet and friendly couple. She made me pumpkin pie from scratch every fall. My favorite." He shook his head. "Such a shame. Why were they killed? What could they have possibly done?"

Beckett slammed her hands down on the table, rattling the Ranger's coffee mug. "Look! We'd love to stand around and chat with you but my partners are out there somewhere and I intend to find them before they turn up dead!" Both men froze in place, stricken by fear. "Now will you please just tell me where we should start searching… now!"

Will cleared his throat. "Yes, terribly sorry." He leaned over the map. "Well I hate to break it to you but Reaper's Slope drops off into a river. It's bound to be flooded by now and sure to wash anything it catches away. It's not likely they got out."

"With all due respect." Castle interrupted. "Ryan and Esposito are not your average people. They're smart and resourceful." He shared a glance with Kate, she nodded in agreement. "We're certain they made it over that drop and would have found a way to safety."

Will smiled. "I see." He searched the map again. "Well, that's good to hear because this is some pretty tricky terrain." He rubbed his beard again, deep in thought. "If they're as clever as you think they are, they probably followed the river downstream in search of the road. But it's likely in this storm they were forced to take cover. Not sure where they would have-" He stopped suddenly lost in his thoughts again.

"What?" Beckett snapped. "What is it?"

Will flipped the map over. "Hm, this map is pretty new, wish I had an older one." He grumbled.

Castle raised an eyebrow. "And older one? Why? Isn't new better?"

He crossed the station and disappeared into another room, the sound of drawers opening and closing followed. Kate looked about ready to bash the old man over the head with his stupid coffee mug the more he wasted her time. "I don't have one older than five years." He sighed when he returned. "You see, back when I first started as a Ranger, we kept up these… aid posts. Kept them stocked with food, blankets, a radio… stuff like that, in case someone found themselves lost or hurt and needed help."  
"That's great!" Castle cried. "Maybe they found one of those."

Will didn't seem as excited. "We stopped stocking them years ago when budgets got cut. We just couldn't afford it. Not sure it would be much use to them anymore except for keeping out of the rain." He leaned over the map again. "If I remember correctly there should be one located right about here, by the river… but I'm not sure my memory is right."

"You said there would be a radio." Beckett asked, her tone hopeful. "Do you have one here that would pick up the signal?"

"Of course we do." He pointed across the station. "We keep it on all the time but I haven't heard anything all night."

Beckett darted towards the radio with purpose. She picked up the receiver and hesitated, her hands shaking slightly before she pressed the button. "This is Kate Beckett, Javier… Ryan, are you out there?" She let the button loose and they all waited. Castle held his breath, letting it out only when he thought he might pass out. "Again this is Kate, Javier Esposito or Kevin Ryan… please respond." Nothing. "Please." She begged.

"Like I said, haven't heard a thing."

Kate moved to put down the receiver but stopped, bringing it back to her mouth. "Javi, Kev, if you can hear this at all, just know that Castle and I will find you… I promise." She dropped the radio and stormed to the door, her eyes misty. "Come on Castle, let's go." She pulled on her wet coat and rain slicker. "I can't just stand around any longer."

Richard followed but was stopped by Will's concerned voice. "Now hold on just a minute." He grumbled. "I can't just let you two go out there to get lost or killed…" Beckett hit him with another deadly glare. She opened her mouth to argue but the Ranger wouldn't let her. "At least not alone." He continued with a grin. "And not unprepared."

Writer and Detective shared a glance as the man disappeared and returned with supplies. He handed a backpack to Castle, a satchel to Beckett, and began to pull on his rain coat and a pack of his own. "You don't have to do that." Kate said quickly, a little bit of guilt tugging at her.

He held up a hand. "I know this forest like the back of my hand, you'll have a much better chance of finding your boys if I come along, trust me."

Beckett gave a grateful smile.

Will turned to a young Ranger sitting in the corner, he'd practically been half asleep this whole time. "Stay close to that radio, call me if anyone comes across it." He ordered. The young man saluted and went back to his snoozing. Will rolled his eyes.

Castle pulled on his backpack, relieved that the professional was coming along. "Thanks Ranger Will." He said, sounding like an excited boy scout.

"It's just Will." The man restated.

"Hey, does this make me a Ranger too." Castle questioned enthusiastically.

"No." Will and Beckett answered together before they stepped out the door.

Castle pouted and followed. "Well you can call me Ranger Rick anyway, I have no problem with it…" He paused before closing the door. "Sounds kind of familiar though."

* * *

Ryan's eyelids felt unnaturally heavy as he tried to wake. The room was so dark, he never remembered his bedroom being that dark. There was always that stupid street light that would shine through the frilly curtains Jenny had picked out to match their frilly bedspread. Maybe the power went out, he remembered hearing something about a storm coming in. He felt the bed to his right, expecting his outreached hand to land on Jenny's soft nightgown. But instead it hit something cold, knocking it over, and causing a loud clang of metal hitting wood.

His eyes snapped open and Ryan stared at the spider web covered ceiling of the old aid post. He groaned, that was right, how could he have forgotten again. As soon as he remembered, the pain in his leg came rushing back with full force. He groaned again through a dry throat. He realized that he'd just knocked over the water that would sooth his thirsty pallet, he would be needing more. "Javi." He called gently. There was no response. He glanced around, there was no sign of his partner. Maybe he was sleeping somewhere out of sight. "Javier!" He called louder. Outside? "Esposito!" He voice cracked when it reached its highest volume. There was still no sign of his partner.

Slowly, realization fell on Ryan like ten ton weight. Javier was gone. He had finally done exactly as he asked, he went to find help. It was good, it was what Kevin wanted. Ryan swallowed hard, so why was fear slowly grabbing him in its icy grasp. "It's good." He said aloud to the dark room. "He'll get the help he needs and I'll stop dragging him down." The dark didn't answer, he really was alone.

He sat still for a while, playing back through his mind the last movie he'd gone to see with Jenny. It was a chick flick she dragged him to, but it was better than nothing… and, he would never admit it to Esposito but he kind of liked the cheesy movie. Lightning flashed outside, startling him from his distractions and back to reality. The crack of thunder that inevitably followed seemed to stifle him. He tried to cough it away but that only made his sore body hurt worse. Why was it so hot in here? Yet he still shivered like a Chihuahua that has had too much caffeine.

Ryan tried to search for the water he knocked over but it was too dark. A fresh flash of lightning revealed the lantern waiting patiently next to his bed. He picked it up, his hands fumbled with the lighter but he eventually got it running. He shook it, only a little gas left inside. He held it over the edge. Kevin could see the canteen now but it was too far out of reach… and forget about getting outside to fill it with water. He coughed again as his head fell back to its resting spot, the rain beating against the windows taunted him.

Kevin searched for something to distract him from his sudden need for an insanely large amount of water. His hand landed on the tiny photo, the blond girl on the swing set. What was her name? It really wasn't all that long ago that he'd heard it… Emily! That's right. "Emily." He said aloud. He sat it on his lap and stared at her happy face. The poor girl didn't know that her father was dead and now, most likely, her mother as well. He'd failed her so badly. He couldn't even protect one little girl, how pathetic. He flipped the picture over, her happy stare was killing him.

A flash of color caught his eye. He held the photo closer to the lantern, there were words on the back in red ink. "1st NB, Box 109." He read aloud. It made no sense and yet seemed familiar all at once. His fuzzy brain couldn't seem to piece it together. Maybe it meant nothing but then again… what was it that they had questioned from the very beginning. Why now? Why did they come after the family after all these years? He felt this had something to do with that. If only his brain wasn't so mixed up. He flipped the picture back over and stared at it harder as if the little girl would come alive and tell him exactly what it was he was missing.

A faint noise suddenly caught his attention, sending a fresh chill up his spine. He blamed it on his imagination and focused on his mystery again. At least it was taking his mind off things. But the noise returned, ringing through the room. It even seemed louder than the rumbles of thunder. It was… what was it? Laughter. A child's laughter. "Hello?" Ryan didn't expect a reply but he got one in the form of another giggle, closer this time.

A bright flash of lighting lit the room up brighter than the fading lantern and he saw it. The little girl stood by the door. He moved the lantern closer and even when the lightning faded she stayed put. He glanced down at the picture but it was gone from his hands. Kevin waited for something to happen, this couldn't be real. He was having another delusion… right? But she looked real. "Emily?" He questioned. She nodded and smiled sweetly. Her colorful sun dress helped brighten the room. A ribbon hung around her neck, a piece of metal shined intensely at the end of it. "Wh-what's going on?" he stuttered through a cough.

She placed a finger to her lips, turned and opened the door. "No, don't go out there!" He yelled as she skipped out, leaving the door open wide. She was going to get hurt. He had to protect her. That was what he promised he would do. Ryan pushed the blankets off and swung his good leg over the side of the table. Very carefully he moved the other. Esposito's splint held up well as he lowered himself to the floor. But it wasn't enough to stop the pain. It hit him like a high voltage shock. He breathed through it and leaned on his left leg. He used the table to steady himself and aimed for the counter next. He hobbled to it, ignoring the pain and willing his weak body to keep him upright.

He moved along the counter grabbed the door knob and flung the old door open. "Emily!" He shouted into the rain. "Where are you?" Lightning showed him the way, she stood several steps from the cabin, waving him forward. "Come back." He ordered, "It's not safe."

She didn't relent, she turned and pranced happily away seemingly unaffected by the rain. He pushed himself off the door frame and grabbed a nearby tree branch. His leg burned, threatening to give out. But he couldn't give up, he promised and he couldn't fail her… not like he had failed Esposito. Some partner he was, running Javi ragged, letting him try to care for someone who was so obviously marked for death. But not anymore, Javier was free. He would get help without Kevin weighing him down.

Ryan aimed for another tree, his eyes still on the girl's bright dress and glowing necklace. She smiled at him as he slowly moved closer. She watched, waiting for her rescuer. He hobbled towards another tree but he never made it. Kevin's exhausted and fever addled body gave out and he fell to the mud with an almost comical 'splat'. A new rush of pain ran up his leg when he heard one of the branches in his splint snap. He cried out, rain and mud filling his mouth.

Kevin tried to shift his weight off his leg but the mud pulled at him. It sucked him down and wouldn't let go. He glanced up to where the girl had been. She no longer watched him with a smile, her frightened eyes were on the masked man that stood in front of her. Ryan recognized him as one of the men from the road, the ones that had forced them off and into this whole mess. The man straightened his arm, a gun tight in his grasp. He lined it up with her forehead. "Run!" Ryan yelled. "Emily run!" He fought against the mud but it only pulled him in deeper. She didn't move, she only stood there as he pulled the trigger.

"No!" Kevin cried. "Please no!" He couldn't save her, it was too late. He failed again. Ryan grit his teeth. He would kill that man, strangle him with his bare hands if he had to. He summoned what little strength he had left and fought against the mud and rain. But it seemed determined to keep him down. He felt something wrap around his chest and pull. He glanced down, vines, like the ones covering the shack that imprisoned him, they had snaked their way around his chest and were fighting against him. He clawed and scratched at them, trying to pull them off but more appeared around his arms. He was losing. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. He screamed and struggled and kicked, all his energy draining away.

"…op!" A voice barely broke through the haze. "..yan! Sto-" He panted heavily still trying to put up a good fight. He knew that voice but it couldn't be real. He was gone. It was just his mind playing tricks on him again. "…op fighting me. Ke… Kevin!" Ryan snapped to attention. Right in front of his eyes the vines turned to tan arms, grasping his chest tightly, and trying to pull him out of the muck. "Stop scratching me you idiot!" Javier yelled. "I'm trying to help you."

* * *

Esposito couldn't believe his eyes when he got back to the aid post only to find it empty. He panted, dripping wet and shivering after having failed at finding his way to the road. Following the river was a lot trickier than he expected, especially when it dropped off over a water fall and a thirty foot climb down wet, slippery rocks. He could have gone around but that was at the risk of getting lost, the river was his only guide post, if he couldn't see that he wouldn't know which way to go in the driving storm. He decided to turn back and wait for the storm to break like originally planned.

But, truth be told, that wasn't his only reason for turning back. With every step he took away his worry over Ryan only grew stronger. Until it seemed to be eating a hole straight through his uneasy stomach. Something didn't feel right, he felt it as soon as he left and it only grew stronger.

But as it turns out, he was right, he was right to worry. That became abundantly clear when he returned to find Ryan's blankets flung to the side, the photo of the little girl laying on the floor, his bottle of water leaking across the wood, and… what was that other thing? Oh yeah, NO RYAN! Esposito jumped back out into the rain and shouted his name. He didn't receive a response but he could hear his partner shouting.

When Javier found him, Kevin was flopping around in the mud, glaring at something he couldn't see and crying out for somebody to run. He continued to yell as Esposito approached, he scolded him and questioned why he was outside and not back where it was safe. Ryan didn't respond even though he was close enough to hear every word. That alone was enough to send Javier into a new spiral of panic and it only grew worse when he tried to help Kevin off the ground. As soon as he wrapped a firm arm around his chest Ryan started to fight back. He kicked and screamed and clawed like a disobedient child, leaving a few good scratches in Javier's arm. "Stop!" He ordered after he had grabbed hold of his arms as well. "Ryan! Stop!"

Kevin continued to fight but he was growing noticeably weaker. He really couldn't put up much of struggle to begin with, just enough to be annoying. "Stop fighting me." He barked. "Kev! Kevin!" Ryan finally relaxed. He wasn't sure if it was because he finally broke through or because there was just no energy left. "Stop scratching me you idiot. I'm trying to help you."

"Javi?" Ryan questioned hazily.

He pulled Ryan to his feet and supported his weight. "Yeah dimwit, of course it's me."

"You can't be real." He stuttered, eyes shifting. "You left. You finally got out."

"Well I came back." He scoffed, dragging Ryan back to the shack. "Apparently I can't leave you alone for more than a minute without you trying your hand at mud wrestling."

Ryan suddenly pushed back before they reached the porch. "NO!" He cried "The girl, Emily, she needs my help." He looked back in the direction they had come. "They shot her and… she was just there."

Esposito followed his line of sight. "Kev, there's nothing there." He said gently. "Emily is not here, she's back in New York."

Ryan stopped resisting. "But… she was right there. I heard her laugh… and I heard the gunshot. She's dead."

Javier pushed him through the door and shut it tight. He led Ryan back to the table and helped him on. It was a struggle because they were both a slippery and muddy mess. "Kev, Emily is fine. It was all made up in that scrambled eggs brain of yours thanks to your fever." He used his wet jacket sleeve to wipe the mud from Kevin's face that hadn't already been cleaned by the rain.

Blue eyes stared at him in confusion. He just couldn't quite grasp the reality on this one. "But…"

"No buts, just trust me okay?"

Slowly he nodded. "Okay."

Esposito cleaned mud and muck off of Ryan's clothes, making his way down to Kevin's leg. "Ah Dammit Ryan!" He shouted. "You broke my damn splint, now it's useless."

He hung his head, shame finally taking hold. "Sorry." His face scrunched as Esposito began peeling away the useless splint. "Javi, there's something I need to tell you about the case… and the girl. But I can't remem-"

"No!" Esposito snapped. His temper getting the better of him. He was just so frustrated, everything was falling apart and he was losing hope. "Forget about the girl."

"B-but the picture. I found something and-"

He stooped and snatched the picture off the floor. "NO!" He repeated. "I am taking this picture." He stuffed it in his pocket. "And hiding it away so you can't even think about it anymore. Now you just sit there and if you move again… I'll shoot your other leg. Won't be going too far after that will you?" Ryan stared at him, confusion still shrouding his eyes. He coughed and lay back against the wall. It wasn't Ryan's fault. He was sick. Javi knew that, but his frustration needed an outlet and Kevin was the only one around. He softened his voice as guilt caught him. "I'm going to go collect new branches for your leg okay? Just get some rest."

"Okay." The response was so quiet, Esposito almost missed it. Maybe he'd gone too far. He shook his head, Ryan was a grown man he didn't need to be babied. But he still felt like crap.

They had to get out of here soon, before they both lost it. Espo stopped with his hand on the door knob. The useless radio stared back at him. He glanced to Ryan, he had fallen asleep already, worn from his fight in the mud. There was no use getting any hope but it was worth a try. He flipped it on and lifted the receiver to his mouth. "This is Detective Javier Esposito calling out to anyone who is listening. Me and my partner are trapped and need help, please respond." He waited, the line humming a gentle static. "Please, anyone… we need help." He gave it another minute but still there was nothing. He leaned heavily against the counter, his head hanging in defeat. Slowly he reached out a hand to flip off the radio.

"This is first responder do you have a copy?"

Javier's head shot up and he almost dropped the receiver to answer the voice. "Yes! Yes, I have a copy! I'm a detective with the NYPD and we're trapped at an old aid station. Our car was pushed off the road."

Seconds ticked by as he waited for a reply. "Reading you loud and clear Detective Esposito, you are requesting assistance?"

"Yes!" He could have danced for joy in that moment. "Yes, we need to get out, my partner is very sick and needs immediate medical attention."

"Copy that, we'll get some help to you right away. What's your location?" Esposito sighed, it was as if a heavy weight had been pulled off his shoulders. He quickly relayed their coordinates off the map. "Understood, you boys just stay put and we will come to you."

"Oh god, thank you. Thank you so much." The radio died as soon as his last bought of gratitude left his lips. But it didn't matter. Help was coming, they knew they were out here, alive, and help was coming. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"Understood, you boys just stay put and we will come to you." He lifted his finger off the talk button and waited.

"Oh god, thank you. Thank you so much."

The man hung up the receiver to his truck's two-way radio and smiled. His grin was almost as bright as his red hair. "Aw, he sounded so grateful, isn't that sweet?"

The man next to him ran a hand through his dark and well styled hair. "Don't get cocky." He warned. He was grumpy from having to take shelter at a shitty motel, in the middle of this shitty town, during this shitty storm. He wanted to get back to New York where he belonged. "They were supposed to be dead. You guaranteed it when we pushed them off that cliff."

The red-head's smile faded. "Well they should have been. I didn't think anyone would survive that." He shifted in the driver's seat. "But we're lucky they're still alive and that we heard them calling for help when we did. That woman obviously did know something even though she swore she didn't. She had it all along. And I bet she gave it to those detectives."

"We would know that for sure if you would have waited like I ordered. But no, you shot her."

"Hey! You're not our boss." He snapped. "It's your boss that is paying us to retrieve it, not you."

He straightened his custom tailored suit and chuckled. "No, I'm just the baby sitter to make sure you idiots do your job right, which hasn't happened so far." He glared the tall red-haired man down, daring him to argue. "Now get your boys together. Didn't you hear? Detective Esposito's partner is sick…" He pulled out his gun and cocked it, enjoying the sound it made. He finally let loose a wicked grin. "We don't want to keep them waiting."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Castle's shoes squelched noisily in the mud. It didn't seem like the storm would ever end but Will assured them it was passing. "Excuse me Ranger Will." Castle said as his foot slipped, he stumbled, grabbing the man to steady himself. Will rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're really strong." Rick said as he was pulled up straight. "You've got that whole mountain man vibe going for you." Kate chuckled. "Exactly how far away are we?"

"Castle, we just left the car." Beckett scoffed. "Man up a little."

"I am." The spoiled writer squeaked. "But it's cold… and I'm all wet, and it's hard to walk in this mud."

"I'm sorry Mr. Castle but we have a good trek ahead of us." The ranger said.

He led the way and Castle moved closer to Beckett. "So I've been thinking about the case and something has been bothering me."

"You've been thinking about the case?" She hissed. "Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?" Kate's pace was quick and steady. He was very impressed by her ability to keep from stumbling awkwardly over roots and rocks like he did. She sighed. "But yeah, I have too. Anything that might help us with the boys. What are you thinking?"

"I just still can't believe that these guys are going through all the trouble to clean up their mess from over six years ago."

"What's so weird about that?" Beckett questioned. "It's classic bad guy behavior. They didn't want George Franks to spill the beans on whatever it was he got mixed up in so they killed him and anyone he might have told."

"But Franks never did 'spill the beans', not once after all this time. He was obviously afraid enough to keep quiet." Castle said excitedly. "Why risk it? I mean, here we are, investigating their murder, when they could have just kept going on like normal."

Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a good point. These people don't strike me as the type to be dumb enough to take that risk. Maybe it was personal."

"Or maybe he did something to make them come after him again."

Kate brushed strands of wet hair from her face. "Like what?" She questioned.

"I don't know. It's just a thought. Ah crap!" Castle's shoe sucked deep into a pocket of mud, his foot slid out when he tried to step forward. He hopped around on one foot while his shoe filled with water. "I am really hating this." He grumbled. Kate laughed and held him steady while he pulled his shoe free.

"But it'll be worth it Castle." She said. "When we find the boys, it'll all be worth it." As he squished his foot back into his muddy shoe Beckett's phone rang. She did her best to shield it from the rain.

Castle watched as her face paled. "What? Who is it?" He questioned.

Kate swallowed. "It's Jenny." She squeaked.

"Oh." He watched her pained eyes. "Are you going to answer it?"

"And say what?" She snapped. "That I sent her husband miles out of the city, where he was attacked, and is now missing. Do you want me to tell her that he may be dead too? That we don't know for sure? I can't tell her that."

Rick swallowed. "You have to tell her something Beckett, she's probably worried sick. Wouldn't you want to know?"

Beckett bit her lip and stared at the phone. Slowly she raised it to her ear and answered. "This is Beckett."

Castle leaned closer so he could hear. "Ka-… Kate this is… I haven't heard- evin for hours." Even broken by the static it was easy to tell that Jenny was in a panic. "Do you know-… ate? Kate? Are you the-"

"Jenny?" Beckett said, her eyes misting. "Jenny? I can't hear you. I'm sorry, I… Jenny?" She pulled the phone away and the words 'call lost' shined brightly across the screen. "I'm so sorry." She said as she put the phone away.

A couple tears mixed with the rain on her face as Castle pulled her into a wet hug. She wrapped her arms around him and fought to regain her composure. "It'll all be worth it when we find the boys." He repeated.

"I don't mean to interrupt the moment." Will said gruffly. "But we really should keep moving."

Beckett pushed away and nodded. "Yes, we're coming." She said. She seemed to have moved on quickly but Castle knew better. She was struggling, they both were, but still they pushed on. Castle hoped that the next time Jenny called they would have nothing but good news to ease her worries.

Castle searched for something more to say to cheer Kate up, he wasn't paying attention and walked into a thorn bush, snagging his clothes. "I hate nature." Castle whined. He struggled to free himself while Beckett shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. Well, at least she was cheering up. "Why didn't we just park closer to the aid post we think Ryan and Esposito are at." Rick questioned. "Wouldn't it have been easier?"

Will laughed. "Actually no, it wouldn't have. Had we gone straight from the road we would have run into trouble. This route is much safer."

"Okay… but how much longer?" Castle whined.

Kate jabbed him in the ribs. "I'm sorry Will, we just want to get to Ryan and Esposito as soon as possible. We're… worried."

The old ranger nodded. "I understand Detective. But these woods are a dangerous place, this route may be a little longer but I know it to be safe. I want to help you find your boys but I also want to make sure I get you there in one piece." Beckett nodded and threw him a grateful glance, neither were willing to argue with him. He spoke firmly and with confidence, he knew what he was talking about. "Trust me." Will added. "Only a fool would take the shorter route. It may get them there but not without some dangers."

* * *

They took the short route. He straightened his custom tailor suit, now wet, dirty, and torn, wishing he'd brought something else to wear in the down pour and trek through the forest. He really thought he'd left this kind of work behind when he moved up in the ranks but here he was, trudging through a forest in the middle of a storm to track down two pain-in-the-ass detectives who didn't have the brains to die when they were supposed to.

They'd found the Ranger's Station before going after the detectives in the storm. The young ranger they'd found half asleep in the corner had been a wealth of information, especially with a gun held to his head. They were racing against two more detectives to find the boys lost in the woods. With his head pressed into the map the young ranger also pointed out where they had figured the boys to be, confirming they were headed in the right direction, and which way they would be taking. "What a bunch of idiots." The suited man's redheaded associate had spat as he tossed the young ranger into the closet. "They didn't even take the quickest route." He chuckled and readied his gun. To their delight, the ranger informed them they'd only left shortly before they're arrival. "By the time they get they're we'll have the information we need beaten out of them. They'll find nothing but two lifeless bodies. Right, Lester?" The other men snorted, holding back laughter.

"Garret, I told you to call me Smith." He hated his first name. He straightened his tie and leaned over the map. "But yes you're right. We'll take this route." He pointed to a point on the map. "We'll reach them in no time at all. I don't want to run into those other detectives. Last thing we need is to kill more cops. My boss isn't going to be too happy with me with two dead detectives on his plate."

"Ah, don't worry Lester." Garret said with a smirk. "I don't have a problem killing cops, actually, I rather enjoy it. So you tell your boss it'll be nothing but smooth sailing from here."

He had, of course, been wrong. The short route proved difficult. One of their men had vanished in the confusion of the storm while another had fallen during a climb up a rocky cliff, they left him behind, whether he was unconscious or dead they didn't know but no one was prepared to turn back and find out. Smith was grateful for his military training or else he could have ended up like the others. "You'll have to tell your boss my fee just doubled for all this trouble." Garret grumbled, suddenly free of his cheery attitude now that he was wet, cold, and down to only one hired hand. "I'm really going to enjoy killing these guys."

"I can't believe a couple of city cops managed to stay alive while you and your thugs can barely keep it together." Smith spat. "It's pathetic." The redhead scowled deeply but stayed quiet. "Well would you look at that?" Smith said with a wicked grin as his eyes fell on a faint glow shining brightly through the rain. The glow was in the shape of a window and the window belonged on the side of a little shack, overgrown by weeds and vines. "Right where they'd said they would be. Let's finish this." He ordered, "I want to be dry and in clean clothes again. I think I too will enjoy killing these pesky detectives for good."

* * *

Esposito tested Ryan's new splint. Help was coming but with Kevin acting the way he was, he wanted to make sure that his broken leg wouldn't get worse while they waited. The splint was made of stronger branches, delusion proof in case Ryan decided to jump off the table again and chase a white rabbit down a hole. Javi tied the last strip of cloth tight, waking Ryan from his nap. He mumbled something unintelligible and shifted, wincing when he tried to move his leg. "Easy Kev." Esposito said, moving to the top of the table. "Don't move, I just fixed your splint."

"Sorry I broke it." Kevin squeaked. "But I had to help the girl. I can't believe I let her get killed."

Javi sighed. "Ryan, nobody was killed. I told you, Emily is fine."

He shook his head. "No, no, no." He whined. "I saw her get shot, I saw her. She's dead and it's my fault."

Javier pulled up the chair and sat down. "I need you to focus Kevin. Do you know where we are?"

His face scrunched as he thought. "Aid post... forest." He answered.

"That's right. Now tell me, what would a six year old girl be doing in the middle of a forest? Alone? In a storm?"

Ryan's eyebrows rose. "Well I don't know Esposito, what would two New York City detectives be doing in the middle of a forest? Alone. In a storm."

His mouth hung open as he searched for a comeback. He couldn't find one. "That's… that's a fair point." Did he just get out smarted by a guy with a severe fever? A little embarrassing. "Ryan, you said you would trust me. You have to believe me when I say that the girl is not here."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so… confused." He ran a hand over his forehead. "It's like everything is covered in fog, and I just can't see through it."

"It's okay man. But guess what, I've got good news."

This seemed to catch his attention. "Really? What?"

Esposito smiled. "I got through to someone on the radio, they're sending help. Bro, we're getting out of here." His voice rose in excitement. "We're going home."

Ryan smiled and opened his mouth but instead of words coming out he started to cough. Deep hacking coughs that wracked his body. His leg jerked under the assault and he cried out in pain. Esposito helped him drink some water and settled him back into a semi comfortable position. Help couldn't come soon enough. "That's good news." Ryan said, still willing to force a smile to his face for Esposito's sake. "I knew you'd get out of here."

Javier sat back. "You mean you knew we would get out of here."

His mouth hung open as he gasped desperately for air. "Right… of course." It was hardly convincing.

Espo patted his shoulder. "It shouldn't be long now bro."

Kevin hummed. "We should get a beer." He said quietly.

Esposito sighed. Ryan was slipping into delusions again. "When? After we get off work?"

"No." Ryan smirked. "After we get out of this damn forest. Where do you think we're at bro?"

Javier stared at his partner. "Uh… sorry I just thought… I thought you were…"

Kevin chuckled. "I know, it's okay." He shifted, struggling to stay comfortable. "So who is coming?"

Esposito thought back to the radio conversation. "Actually, I don't know they didn't say." It troubled him for only a moment but at this point anybody is better than nobody at all. Javier leaned against the window where the rain was beating less wildly. The thunder also came less frequently, giving more time between the flashes of lightning before the low rumbles sounded. It seemed that everything was finally going right for a change, the storm was letting up and help was on the way. He let out a long sigh of relief and turned back to Ryan. "Hey Kev, I'm going to go out for a bit." He wanted to go up the hill at the back of the cabin, perhaps he could spot anyone coming and flag them down, anything to get help here faster.

His eyes fell on Ryan, he was already slowly drifting back into a restless state of sleep. He admittedly wanted to get out of the tiny shack as well, the four walls were really starting to close in on him, making Ryan's shallow and ragged breaths beat harder against his guilty mind. Javier lay a hand on his partner's shoulder. "I'll be back as quick as I can. Do not get off this table again, do you hear me?"

Kevin grunted a reply but it did little to ease his concerns. Esposito bit his lip and slid his handcuffs off his belt. "This is just for your safety bro, I swear it." He said as he hooked one end to Ryan's left wrist and the other to the table leg. "I just can't have you running off again." Kevin's wrist twitched slightly under the new weight but he seemed too far gone to protest. He gave the tired Irishman another pat on the shoulder before leaving the shack, promising himself to return as quickly as possible. His stomach turned at the thought of leaving Ryan but he had to do something besides just sit here.

The hill was not an easy climb but once on top he could see things a little more clearly. The grey clouds were moving quickly over the hills, pushing the storm away and out of sight. The gap in the trees made by the river stretched far to the east and west and Esposito thought maybe he could even see the road if he focused hard enough, but then again, that may have been his hopeful imagination. His optimisms of catching a glimpse of some sort of rescue party, perhaps a helicopter whirling overhead or the sound of ATV's buzzing in the distance, were quickly dashed away when the trees remained silent. It had been a good deal of time since his radio call, there should have been something, but perhaps the storm was only delaying them.

He gave a heavy sigh and glanced back down to the cabin. He had made sure to keep it in view. Javier wasn't looking forward to going back without help. Especially knowing that all he would be going back to was listening to Ryan struggle to breathe through heavy coughs, only lessening when he let out the occasional whimper after accidently stirring his leg. And what could Javi do? Nothing. It was torture to the man whose very nature was to protect and help.

He thought he would stay atop the hill a little longer, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything, until his eye caught sight of movement in the glow of the dying lantern. He squinted, hoping he'd only been seeing things through the cabin window but another shadow cast along the wall told him he had not. Ryan was up again, most likely chasing after another hallucination. Esposito trudged back down the hill, wondering how his partner had slipped out of the cuffs. He rounded the cabin and burst through the doors, ready to yell for Ryan to get back on the table like he'd ordered.

But when he stepped inside he saw that Ryan hadn't budged an inch. His hand was still cuffed to the table and his bright eyes were on a man leaning casually beside him. The intruder lifted his head from where he was trying to clean mud from his very expensive, but very dirty, suit and smiled. "Ah, Detective Esposito I presume." He snickered. "Nice of you to join us, I'd wondered where you'd run off to."

There was nothing in the man's wicked grin that told him this was the help he'd been waiting for. Esposito's eyes fell to his gun on the counter, he jumped for it but two pairs of hands caught him by the arms. He struggled against them but one of the men sporting bright red hair, pressed the barrel of a gun into his temple. "Move one more inch and I put a hole in your head." He hissed happily.

A chuckle came from the man leaning comfortably against Ryan's table. "Now, now Garret. Take it easy. The good detective will behave, won't you?" His fingers traced the gun in his own hand as he pulled his arm back and rested it against Ryan's chest, the barrel pointing dangerously at his partner's head. Javier stopped resisting immediately and the man grinned triumphantly. "Good, now you may call me Smith if you please. We talked on the radio." He looked down at Kevin for a moment. "And you were right Detective. You're partner looks terrible, when I first saw him I thought he was already dead. But lucky for me, you've done a good job at keeping him alive." He lifted Ryan's arm, jiggling the handcuffs. "And he was already restrained for me, how nice of you."

Kevin scowled deeply at him, willing his tired eyes to stay open.

"You were the ones that forced us off the road." Esposito snapped, remembering the man's face from the truck that had rammed into his side not all that long ago. "You murdered George Franks."

"Yes we did." The redhead chuckled. "His wife too."  
"Shut up!" Smith snapped. Garret obeyed but not happily.

"What do you want?" Javier questioned, taking note of their hostility.

"Right down to business. I can respect that." Javier's anger grew as the man moved to the back of the table, standing behind Ryan's injured leg. He took out a knife and slowly began cutting away the strips of cloth that held the splint together. Esposito groaned, all his hard work, gone again. "All we want is what you know."

"Know about what?" Esposito hissed, pulling slightly at the hands that held him.

"We know the wife told you." Garret growled. "So tell us where it is."

Smith tossed the splint to the side and laid a hand on Ryan's leg. Kevin jerked, knowing what was coming his way. "I- I don't know what you're talking about." Javier stuttered. "She didn't tell us anything, she didn't know anything."

Smith clicked his tongue in a 'tsk tsk' noise. His grip tightened on Ryan's leg and the detective reacted, letting out a whimper. Esposito knew Kevin was holding back, it had to have been more painful than what he was showing. "Don't play dumb detective." Smith grinned. "We're on a time limit here and I would hate to have to leave two severely mangled bodies for you friends to discover. I'm sure a simple shot to the head would be much less scarring for them."

"Our friends?" Javier asked hopefully, instantly regretting it when Smith squeezed his hand tighter. Ryan's broken bone crackled and he cried out. "Stop!" Esposito yelled above the shout. "Okay… okay, just tell me what you're looking for and we'll do what we can to help you find it."

The grip was loosened. "That's what I like to here. You will tell me everything I want to know or else I'll make you both suffer, you have my word on that." He leaned forward in threat. "And I assure you, my word is as good as gold, you could bank on it."

Ryan's eyes suddenly widened. "Bank." He cried. "Of course. 1st NB is the First Nation Bank, Safety Deposit Box 109." Esposito and the two men that held him stared at the delirious detective in confusion, while the man in charge seemed slightly surprised. The hazy blue gaze fell on his partner. "Franks took out a safety deposit box at a very secure bank." He said, a little dazed. "Don't you see Javi? That's why they came after him after all these years." The gaze drifted back to the man with a hand threateningly on his leg. "Franks came to you again didn't he? He said he wanted to work for you and like an idiot you believed him."

"Kevin." Javier scolded.

The insult seemed to pass unnoticed. "That's right." Smith answered. "He was bold enough to come back after there was a price on his head so the boss decided to give him another chance for his gutsy move."

Ryan laughed. "But he didn't want to work for you again. He wanted to do something even gutsier. He stole the first package you sent him to pick up and hid it away in the safety deposit box in the most secure bank in New York." Ryan swallowed, his voice going dry. He coughed, unable to continue so Esposito finished for him as things began to click into place.

"And now you want it back." Espo reasoned. Ryan nodded his head in agreement. "So what is it that you want from us?" He asked, still not having a handle on the whole story.

"The key!" The redhead cried, growing impatient. "Where is the key to the safety deposit box? The bank won't let us get to the box without it. It wasn't on Franks when we killed him and it wasn't at the house, so where is it?"

"A key?" Esposito spat. "All this for a stupid key? Look, we don't have it and we don't-"

"I know where that is too." Ryan cried suddenly. "But I won't tell you."

Smith gripped Ryan's leg again and squeezed tight, the bone surely moving out of place. The Irishman cried out. Javier struggled but was only rewarded with the barrel of the gun pushed deeper into his skin. Kevin panted, his eyes fluttering. "You will tell me!" Smith snapped. "Now!" He squeezed again but Ryan only shook his head.

"I can't." Ryan gasped. "I can't. I promised." Esposito grit his teeth, then why did he open his big mouth? Kevin continued. "B-but if you let my partner go, I'll tell you where he hid it."

Smith let up on his grip as he considered the deal and Esposito snapped. "NO!" He roared. "Don't listen to him, he's sick, he's delusional, he doesn't know what he's talking about." He pulled against the hold but the redhead pulled his hand back and knocked him across the head with the butt of his gun. Javi dropped to his knees, feeling the warm drip of blood down his temple.

Ryan's tired eyes watched. "No, I do know and I'll tell you as soon as he's safely away from here, not a minute before."

Smith chuckled. "You drive a hard bargain. Okay, I'll let him go." His hand rested back on Ryan's leg. "But you better not be trying to pull one over on me or I will make you suffer before this fever kills you."

Ryan nodded. "I'm not."

Smith rounded the table and grabbed Javier by his shirt collar. He was dragged across the floor and shoved out into the rain. Esposito jumped to his feet and ran for the door but Smith blocked him. He aimed his gun and the detective's head and ordered him back as he shut the door. "You can't do this." Javi growled as he took a few steps back.

"Why not?" Smith laughed. "It's a good deal. Just look at the guy, he's dead anyway, and I promise to put him out of his misery quickly so he doesn't suffer anymore." He shook his gun and grinned. "Now get lost before I change my mind."

"Why do this?" Esposito spat. "Even if I leave, you know I won't stop until I track you down and put a bullet in your head."

Smith laughed. "Actually I'm betting on you getting lost in these woods and walking off a cliff or something. So you better not let me down."

Javier growled. They both heard Ryan cry out in pain from inside the cabin. Smith gave a wily grin. "You better get going, sounds like my associates are having fun without me." The Hispanic didn't move. "Get lost detective!" He roared.

Esposito took one hesitant step back but they both froze when a gunshot sounded from inside the cabin. "Ryan!" Javi cried. Smith spun and grabbed the door knob but Esposito wouldn't let him get any further. He was on the man before he could even get the door cracked. Another gunshot rang out inside just as the detective grabbed Smith by the coat and pulled him back into the rain. The perfectly tailored suit was coated in mud as he slid across the ground, his gun flying from his hand. Esposito jumped on top of him and slammed his fist into the man's face more than enough times to throw him into unconsciousness. Javier left him in the mud and tore into the cabin, fearing what he was going to find. His gaze fell across the cabin, his eyes going wide at the sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He knew Javier was disappointed. He was probably furious that Ryan had sent him away in exchange for information. But Kevin had no intention of giving up any information, he just had to get Esposito out of the room because who knew how good his shot would be under the circumstances.

Smith dragged Javier out of the cabin, unfortunately leaving with him. The door closed and Kevin was left alone with the other two men. One man stayed near the door while the redhead with the slimy grin approached him. "You don't look so good detective." Garret sneered. He pressed the gun into his cheek and turned his head to check his wounds. "Broken leg, bump to the head, and looking a little green around the gills. It almost looks as if you fell off the side of a cliff." He smirked and leaned close to Ryan's face. "I'm rather embarrassed that you and your partner lived… doesn't look so good for my reputation. Usually when I do a job it's final."

"So sorry to disappoint." Ryan hissed as menacingly as he could. He was grateful for the rush of adrenaline that was coursing through his veins, temporarily clearing his muddled head. "But we won't go down so easily. You'll have to do better than a stupid little car accident." As he stalled with shallow threats, Kevin slid his free hand under has back and gripped the hilt of his gun. He hid it away shortly after his delirium induced trip outside. Ryan felt better with it at his side but was afraid Esposito would take it away. He had every right to, he was losing his mind after all. He never expected to actually use it, but now, it might just save his life. If he could keep it together.

He was so tired, his fever addled mind threatened to throw him back into unconsciousness. But Garret helped him stay alert when he reached out and squeezed his leg tightly. Ryan couldn't help but cry out, his poor leg was throbbing angrily and radiating pain to every nerve in his body. Garret laughed as he squirmed under the grip. "I'll have to remember that detective. I won't let you get away from me again."

He released his hold and turned his back to address his friend. Ryan saw his chance. He pulled the gun out but unfortunately his sluggish movements were spotted. The man that watched from the door saw him, his eyes growing wide as he fumbled with his own gun. Ryan aimed at him first, being the biggest threat, and fired. The gun went wild in his weak hand, missing where he aimed but still hitting its target. The man fell to the floor.

The redhead spun around, confusion blurring his face. "What the hell?" He roared, spotting the weapon. He moved quickly, faster than Ryan could manage, and grabbed the gun. Kevin's finger tightened on the trigger before he could pull it away. The shot sounded and Garret stumbled back. He grabbed his shoulder and blood oozed out from between his fingers as slid down the wall, groaning in pain.

Esposito burst through the door, his brown eyes going wide as he took in the sight. "What the hell?" He gasped as he sidestepped the motionless body and kicked the gun away when Garret reached for it weakly. "You okay bro?" Javi asked as soon as he was at Kevin's side.

Ryan grinned. "Yeah, I'm okay, you?"

"A few bruised knuckles." He said, his eyes scanning his partner quickly. "But I'll live."

Kevin's smile vanished. "Why the hell did you cuff me to the table?" He asked angrily.

Esposito laughed and unlocked the cuffs. "Okay, maybe not my best idea." He quickly went to work to tie the branches back to his leg and fix his makeshift splint. Fresh blood was soaking through Ryan's disheveled bandages, Javier did his best to ignore it. "Like you have the right to be angry." Espo grumbled suddenly. "You're the one that tried to send me away and take on a bunch of thugs on your own."

The Irishman smirked. "Worked though, didn't it?"

Esposito shook his head with a small smile. "You're and idiot." Garret groaned in the corner. "Shut up!" Espo snapped to the bleeding thug. Once the splint was pieced back together in a sloppy mess, he helped Ryan swing his legs gently over the table.

He let out a whine at the movement. "What are we doing?" He questioned, panting heavily as the adrenaline rush wore thin.

"Getting out of here." Esposito said quickly. He moved about the room, gathering what they might need. "We don't know who else could be coming." Esposito's cough was getting worse and sweat was dripping down his forehead. He wasn't even trying to hide it any more. They were both sick, it wasn't likely they would survive another trip through the woods. But even so, it was better than sitting here and waiting for someone else to finish the job.

Esposito dropped momentarily to the body in the center of the cabin, checking for a pulse. "Is he dead?" Ryan asked meekly. Javier nodded. "I didn't mean to. I was aiming for his shoulder but the gun jumped and…" He hung his head. They were cops, and even if it was justified, killing someone was never easy.

"I know bro. It's okay man, you did what you had to." He jumped up and went back to business. Espo strapped his gun to his hip and reached out for Ryan's.

"No." Kevin cried, his grip tightening. "Let me keep it, please. Just in case."

"Kev, you can barely fire it. And if you slip into a hallucination again… I don't want you firing on me." Ryan sighed and gave his weapon over.

Esposito wrapped a hand around his waist and slid him off the table. "I wouldn't ever do it on purpose." Ryan said. The Hispanic raised an eyebrow. "Fire at you." He clarified as he slung an arm around his partner's shoulder.

Javier laughed. "Well that's good to know."

They hobbled out of the cabin, both men were happy to leave it behind. Kevin's eyes fell on Smith, laying in the mud, the rain washing away the blood that ran out of his broken nose. Javi really did a number on him. It made him grin.

They climbed the hill behind the cabin. Following the river was a dead end, Esposito knew that from his previous trip, so he must have had a new route in mind. Ryan's good leg threatened to give out from under him as they walked, his whole body could barely function. But he refused to let Esposito down.

Things outside had at least taken a turn for the better. The rain fell on their heads lightly and from time to time the sun dared to try and break through the clouds. Kevin decided that if the sun had managed to survive the storm than maybe so could they.

* * *

His hand twitched as the world slowly came back into focus. He groaned and lifted a muddy hand to his nose, pulling it away with blood. Smith sat up and growled. That damn detective would pay for breaking his nose. He searched the mud for his weapon and stormed back into the cabin, the ground wavered slightly under his feet. He pushed it aside and focused on the sight in front of him. One of Garret's hired men lay on the floor. He kicked at his motionless body… dead. A pitiful groan sounded from corner. Smith stormed to the redhead and pulled him to his feet, making him cry out. "What the hell happened?" He roared.

"The sick detective." He grumbled. "He had a gun."

Smith let out a low laugh. "You let yourself get taken by a crippled man that looked like he should be six feet under already?"

"He surprised us." Garret whined. "I didn't think he had it in him. What about you? Looks like yours got one over on you as well."

Smith wiped at his nose. "Well it won't happen again. They're both dead if I have to track them down to the end of the earth." He turned towards the door. "Let's go."

"But I've been shot!" Garret whined weakly.

He whipped back around and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I don't care! You were hired to do a job and so far you've failed me twice!" Smith straightened and ran a hand down his shirt. "Besides, all your men are dead or missing, you finish this job and that money is all yours."

Garret couldn't help but grin. "I do like the sound of that." He pulled a gun off his fallen hire. "Let's finish quickly… before I bleed to death."

Smith chuckled as they left the cabin. "That would be a shame, wouldn't it?"

* * *

They walked for what felt like ten hours, but was probably more around only one. The rain was nothing but a drizzle now and Javier could even feel the warmth of the sun on his face. "Look bro, sunshine." He said happily.

Ryan hummed something quietly. He was leaning so heavily into Javier's shoulder that he was practically carrying him. "Are we goin t'get Jenny's flowers now?" He asked, words slurring.

He'd had a feeling Ryan was slipping out of focus again but he had hoped he would stay on just a little longer. "Yeah bro, she's gonna love them. But you've got to stay awake." Esposito had to stop them as he let out a harsh string of coughs, his own head spinning.

"I'm tired." Ryan whined, his body slipping from his grip as he leaned forward. "And my leg hurts."

Javi cleared his throat. "Come on stay awake. Just think about how happy Jenny is going to be when she sees those flowers."

Kevin grinned but he still couldn't seem to pull his body upright. He slumped forward and Esposito had no choice but to move them both to the ground. They sat back against a large tree, its roots cradling them on each side. He'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good to finally rest. His body ached and his lungs burned from all the coughing. His head swam and his arm throbbed. Everything was finally catching up to him. "We'll just rest for a minute." He said, his eyes drifting close. Ryan mumbled something and leaned heavily into his side. "But we've got to keep moving."

He wasn't sure when he drifted off. Esposito snapped awake to the sound of voices. The sun hurt his tired eyes and his muddled brain couldn't quite focus. The voices moved closer. "Kev." He mumbled. "Kevin, we've got to move!" He shook his partner's shoulder. Ryan didn't respond. "Bro come on, wake up." His body remained motionless. "Don't do this to me man." The voices grew louder.

Javier wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist and struggled to pull them both up upright, his legs gave out and he slumped back to the ground. He just didn't have enough energy to support both of their weight. Esposito pulled out his gun and waited.

Sure, he could have dropped Ryan and made a run for it on his own but what kind of partner would that make him. Certainly not the kind of partner, or friend, that he promised to be. Javi pulled Ryan in closer and readied his gun. "Okay fine, if we go out… we go out together." He said, readying himself.

He leaned his head back, his mind was swimming and threatening unconsciousness again. The voices moved closer until finally figures appeared just beyond his blurry sights. They approached quickly. Javier grit his teeth, they couldn't wait to finish the job, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Before he passed out completely, Esposito raised his gun and fired.

* * *

 **Okay, so kind of short chapter… sorry. But I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone for your reviews, you guys are the best. Only one more chapter left so please stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Something was wrapped around his wrist, he could feel it, some kind of wire. Esposito's fuzzy brain tried to remember what had happened. Was he taken hostage? Did they decide to keep him alive? Where was Kevin? The last thought made him snap into action. "Ryan?" He cried, praying for a reply. He tore at the wires on his wrists. "Kev!" He shouted, struggling to sit up. His eyes snapped open and everything blurred. "Kevin!"

"Hey! Hey! Easy." Hands pushed against his shoulders, forcing him back down. He fought back until he realized he recognized the voice. "Espo… Javi, calm down."  
He blinked several times until Beckett's face came into focus. "Beckett?" He questioned and turned his head to Castle, "Castle?" They were both leaning over him, struggling to keep him down. He finally relaxed and leaned back into the uncomfortable hospital bed. His surroundings finally came rushing in. Sterile smell, murmur of people passing by the door, and the gentle beep of machines, except for his, right now it was flat lining because he had pulled the wires off in his frenzy.

"Yeah, Espo, it's us." Beckett gave him a gentle, soothing smile. She worked at getting the monitors back on him. "It's okay, you're safe."

He rubbed his forehead, minding the bandages that covered his wounds. His left arm was in a sling to keep it from moving. "Wha… what's going on?" He glanced around the room, suddenly anxious again. "Kevin? Where's Kev? Did he make it? Please tell me he's not-"

"Javier relax." Kate said with a smile. "Ryan is fine." She stepped to the side to reveal the bed to his right. Kevin was fast asleep, the machine at his side beeping steadily. Esposito let out a sigh of relief. His partner was bandaged and pale, his leg was propped up and wrapped in a tight cast, and he was still unconscious... but he was okay.

Jenny sat on the opposite side of the bed. She smiled brightly when he caught sight of her and waved. "Hi Javi." She said sweetly.

He couldn't help but smile. "Hi Jenny. How's my boy doing?"

Her smile fell a little, she rubbed Kevin's arm lovingly. "He hasn't woken up yet. His fever was pretty bad, they didn't want him to become delirious so they gave him some pretty strong drugs."

"Plus they pumped him with enough antibiotics to get rid of that pesky infection." Castle added. "Poor guy is so full of drugs he could be a walking pharmacy." He laughed at his own joke, fading off when no one joined in. "Except… he's not walking… is he…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Espo watched as Jenny reached up and pushed some stray hairs out of her husband's face. He smiled before focusing back on Beckett. "So what happened? How did you guys find us?"

"We came to the Franks cabin." She began to explain. "And we found Mrs. Franks dead."

"Damn, so they did get to her." Javier said with a shake of his head. "We offered to have some officers protect her but she refused."

"That's too bad." Castle sat down on the side of Esposito's bed until an angry glare from the detective made him stand. "Anyway, the local police weren't too helpful so we found a kind mountain man-"

"Park Ranger." Beckett corrected with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I said. He helped us find our way safely through the woods. We were headed for an old aid post cabin when we heard you coughing, it was a huge stroke of luck that we stumbled upon you and Ryan." Castle paused and pretended to be angry. "Of course you would think that you would have been more grateful instead of trying to kill us."

"What?" Espo snapped. "I didn't try to…" He trailed off as he remember firing upon the fuzzy figures in the woods. "I did… sorry about that. But it was just one shot."

Kate laughed. "You didn't just fire on us once Javi, we had to take cover and talk you down. There are plenty of slug marks in the trees to prove it."

He cringed. "Oh, I don't remember that. Sorry again."

"And then when we finally got to you." Castle continued. "We had to pry Ryan out of your hands so we could get you both to help. You were full on delusional, you kept saying that you couldn't leave Kevin and that you had to make sure he was safe. You wouldn't let him go."

"Well I-I uh… I…" His face grew hot and he adjusted his sling even though there was nothing wrong with it.

Kate laid a hand on his. "It's okay Javi, you don't have to be embarrassed. You were trying to protect your partner, that's admirable."

He scratched at his bandages eager to move the conversation along. "And after that? Did you guys make it to the aid post… did you find what was there?"

Beckett nodded slowly. "The rangers and police have been scouring the woods since the storm passed yesterday. Especially since we found a ranger stuffed into a closet at the station, he confessed that he gave information to some men that were looking for you. We found the body at the aid post and a hired gunman with a bullet wound to the shoulder almost dead, he's somewhere in this hospital recovering too. Once he wakes up we plan on questioning him, we'll also need your statement on what happened."

Esposito nodded. "Of course." He thought for a second. "What about Smith?"

Beckett's eyebrows pulled together. "Who?"

"Smith. Tall guy, fancy suit, a broken nose given by yours truly. Did you find him too? He works for whoever killed Franks and his wife."

Castle shifted. "We never found anyone like that."

Esposito glanced back to Ryan. "That's not good. We found some pretty good information about the case." He quickly explained everything from what the wife had told them to the bank safety deposit box Ryan had discovered. They all nodded along as they listened, even Jenny leaned closer.

"So did Ryan tell you where the key to the box was?" Castle asked, excited by the turn in the case.

Esposito shook his head. "No, I had forgotten all about it, we were too busy trying to get out of there. Ryan is the only one who knows and I'm sure Smith will still be wanting that information."

Jenny squeezed Kevin's hand tighter. Kate noticed. "Don't worry Jenny, we'll make sure he's safe." She smiled and eased the blonde's worries.

Javier laid back into the pillows feeling exhausted already. Beckett laid a hand on Esposito's shoulder. "You did good Espo, why don't you get some rest? You look tired."

"I'm fine." He snapped. "What about my statement?"

"We can get it later." Beckett said sternly, slipping into mother mode. Javi opened his mouth to argue. "You've been through a lot Espo, and you had a pretty good fever of your own. You both need sleep." He opened his mouth again but the female detective hit him with a dangerous glare so he thought it best to snap it shut. "That's what I thought." She stood. "Sleep tight Javi, we'll be back for your statement soon."

Castle smiled and followed her out as she left. After a moment Jenny stood too and gave Ryan a gentle kiss on his head. "I'll be back soon sweetie." She said gently to the unconscious man. She rounded the bed and moved to Esposito's side and looked down on him. He flinched when she moved to put a hand on his arm. "I'm not angry Javi. Just the opposite in fact." Jenny said with a laugh. He cleared his throat and she laughed again before leaning forward and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "I wanted to thank you, for fighting so hard to bring him back to me."

"Well I didn't do that much… I, uh." She tilted her head a small smile on her lips, she wasn't buying it. "He's my partner, my friend, I would never give up on him."

Her grin widened and she gave a gentle squeeze to his arm before leaving him to rest. Javier turned his head towards Ryan and relaxed into the stiff hospital bed. His gaze drifted out the window, the sun shining gently through. The storm had passed but Javi worried that some its affects hadn't passed completely.

* * *

Smith tucked his gun away into the plain dark jacket he'd had to adorn after throwing out his expensive suit, now ruined beyond repair. It was late in the day, the sun was setting. After escaping the forest overnight, he'd taken the day to clean himself up, bandage his broken nose, and now stood outside a hospital back in New York City. Perhaps he should have felt guilty about leaving Garret alone to die in the woods but he felt no such thing. The man was only slowing him down. His boss would be happy he didn't have to pay the men anyway.

He was happy to be back in the city but he still had a job to finish. Smith acted casual as he made his way inside. "Excuse me." He said sweetly to the receptionist behind the front desk. He flashed a fake badge and her eyes widened. "I'm here to see a coworker of mine, a Detective Ryan. Could you please tell me which room he's in?"

"Of course officer." She smiled and typed in her computer. He looked around the waiting room, pulling his coat tighter to make sure the weapon wasn't in view. "Room 245."

"Thank you." He said before taking off down the hall, quick and heavy steps found him outside the room. Perhaps it would have been smart to go to the boss and get some back up, but pride made that difficult. He wouldn't go back without finishing the job. These two little detectives had turned out to be more of a trouble than he expected, but not now. Now it was all over.

He waited for a few people to pass before slipping into the room. It was quiet, only the gentle beep of machines breaking the silence. The first bed was empty but it didn't matter, he only needed one of the detectives. The one with the information.

The curtain was pulled around the second bed. He pulled out his gun and readied it, moving slowly. He grabbed the curtain and pulled it back quickly for the element of surprise. He raised the weapon and aimed it on… an empty bed. A click sounded directly behind his head before a familiar voice spoke, "Drop the gun." Detective Esposito growled.

Smith refused to move. "Detective." He said with a smile. "I owe you for my nose."

"Sorry, but I'm not giving you the chance. Drop the gun, now!"

"Where's your partner? I have a few questions for him." He turned slightly. "I hope he didn't die in those woods. That would be a shame."

"Like you care." He growled. "Don't make me tell you again. Gun, now!"

Smith caught sight of the detective's arm in a sling and grinned wickedly. He turned on him, ready to strike the injured man down. But he never got a chance before a punch came out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground. His gun was kicked away and a knee was placed firmly in his back. Esposito knelt down beside him and grinned. "You didn't actually think I was stupid enough to come at you alone, did you? Meet my other partner, Detective Kate Beckett."

With one rough tug, the female detective pulled him to his feet and slammed him into the wall. He couldn't believe how strong this woman was. "So you're the one that pushed my partner's off the road?" She hissed. Handcuffs were snapped roughly onto his wrists and tightened down with an extra pinch. "I gotta tell you, that doesn't make me very happy."

Smith swallowed. "Bitch, you better watch your tone. I'm not just some thug you can bully around. My boss-" His arm twisted sharply and he cried out.

"I don't give a rat's ass who your boss is." Beckett growled, shoving him harder into the wall. "You made a big mistake going after my boys, because when you hurt them, you hurt me and trust me, you didn't want me as your enemy."

He tried to force a menacing laugh but it came out a little shakier than he had hoped. "So what, I'm supposed to be scared because I roused mama bear. Well I'm not, and I'm not telling you a damn thing."

The woman's laugh was far more menacing than his as she grinned over his shoulder. He couldn't help but twitch when she hissed in his ear. "We'll just see about that. I'm going to have fun breaking you."

* * *

Esposito smiled gleefully as Beckett hauled Smith to the door. Of course, he wished he was the one doing the hauling but Beckett wouldn't let him. One of the uniforms keeping watch over them had spotted Smith on his way inside the hospital. But instead of arresting him on the spot and possibly causing a dangerous situation inside, Javier had come up with this trap, using Ryan as bait. Before Kate could push him out of the room, Esposito stepped in front of him and gave a dangerous smile. "You messed with the wrong people man, there isn't anything we wouldn't do for our own."

"This isn't over." Smith growled.

Javier laughed, "For you it's all over. I'll see you in interrogation." He gave Beckett a wink. "Take him away."

He followed Kate as he pushed the man roughly out of the room. Smith's eyes landed on Ryan as he was hauled away. The Irishman was leaning against Castle just to the right of the door, the writer bearing the full weight of the dazed detective. "You!" Smith spat. "You tell me where that key is!" He pulled against Beckett but two more officers appeared and took him from her hands, dragging him away. "Tell me!" He roared before he disappeared from sight.

They all smiled triumphantly, except for Ryan. He looked up at Castle with a puzzled expression. "Castle?" He mumbled, still sleepy from the influence of the drugs. "Wass going on?"

"Uh.. I'll explain later buddy. Let's get you back into bed." They all worked to get the one legged detective back and resting comfortably. A pair of nurses rushed into the room, clearly irritated by the use of their hospital for apprehending dangerous criminals. They fussed over Ryan until his leg was safely secured again and ordered Esposito back into bed as well. Once they had down all their tests and checks and were satisfied that their patients were okay, they left the four alone.

Beckett pulled up a chair between her boys and smiled. "I need to talk to you." She said slowly. Esposito sat up in his bed and Ryan turned his sleepy head to face her. She reached out and took each of their hands in hers. She hesitated before continuing. "I… I'm sorry."

"Beckett." Javier began but was cut off.

"No, let me continue." He sighed but kept his mouth shut. "Sometimes, I take advantage of you guys. You do everything that I ask of you without complaint…" She tilted her head, "well maybe a little bit of complaint, but you do it all anyway. And yes, I know it's your job, but that doesn't change the amount of commitment and passion you give me each and every day. And you do it so often that I sometimes forget to stop and thank you. And even worse I forget to take a step back from time to time and see if what I'm asking of you is the best option." She took a deep breath. "My point is, I never should have sent you up there in that storm. It could have waited. The case is never more important than your safety. I could have lost you both and I'm not okay with that. I love you guys and I couldn't imagine doing what I do without you."

She bit down on her lip, letting them know she was finished. Esposito gave her hand a tight squeeze. "We love you too Kate. And you never have to thank us, we'd do anything for you. Happily. But you can always count on us to let you know if you're going too far." Ryan's fingers wrapped lightly around hers. He mumbled something unrecognizable in his drug induced stupor. Kate's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to figure out what it was. They both looked to Javier to translate. "He said he loves you too and wants you to know we trust you no matter what." Ryan smiled, letting him know he'd gotten the translation right.

"Same here." Castle added, timidly raising a hand from his spot at the end of Espo's bed.

A strong, sincere smile broke Beckett's face. "Thanks guys." She pulled her hands away to wipe at her eyes. "Man it's dusty in here." She said, trying to cover. "Makes my eyes water." They all laughed, happy to be together again.

* * *

Days passed quickly and both detectives were released from the hospital. Esposito was allowed to return to work long before Ryan. The case was coming along nicely and Kevin was happy to receive a call after a few days of sitting at home asking him to come into the precinct to help wrap up a few things.

The elevator doors opened and Ryan shuffled into the precinct on a pair of crutches, Jenny close to his side. "Are you sure you don't want to rest Kevin?" She questioned. "Because you haven't walked this much since we left the hospital."

"I'm fine Jenny, I rested the whole elevator ride up."

She nodded. "What about your leg? It's not hurting to much is it? Do you need some more pain pills?"

"I'm fine Jenny."

"Okay just be careful not to bump the cast and don't exert yourself to much because you're still recovering from your fever. If you get tired and want to go home just let me know."

He stopped, his mouth pulling into a straight line. He glanced down on her as she looked him over with worried eyes. "I really do love you." It was all he decided to say despite his frustrations.

She gave him a wide smile and kissed him. "I love you too."

"Ryan!" Esposito cried happily as he approached with files in hand. He had ditched the sling a few days ago despite the doctor's orders. He still had a small bandage across his forehead.

"Hey bro." He balanced himself on his crutches and reached out a hand for a fist bump. "You're looking good man."

"I feel great." He said. "We just got Smith to crack. He's giving us everything. We'll be taking down the whole smuggling organization in no time. Man, Beckett really tore into him, it's a shame you missed it." He opened the file. "And you're going to love this, guess what our guy's name is… Lester, Lester Smith." They both laughed together, stopping when Jenny hit them with a glare for acting like children.

"So do we know what they're smuggling?" Ryan questioned. He'd wondered for some time now what was could have possibly be worth all the trouble. "Because I'm sticking with my original guess of ancient Aztec gold."

Espo smiled. "You and Castle both. But no, Smith hasn't said so we won't know till we get our hands on that safety deposit box." Kevin nodded, a little disappointed. "So when are you coming back to work bro?"

They walked slowly towards their desks, Jenny watching his progress carefully. "Not until the cast comes off, which will be a while."

Esposito frowned. "Bummer." They helped Kevin lower himself into his chair. He let out a heavy sigh, he really was tired but he refused to let Jenny know, she would mother hen him right back into bed… he was getting tired of laying around in bed.

"Ryan!" Beckett and Castle yelled his name together as they approached.

"It's so good to see you." Kate said with a wide grin.

"You look good Kev." Castle added before glancing down to his leg. "You know, since I signed that cast you could sell that for some good money when it comes off."

Kevin nodded. "Your right, I could probably get ten bucks for it on eBay."

Castle frowned and everyone laughed. "Hey, ten dollars is better than nothing." He mumbled.

"I hope he's not giving you too much trouble Jenny." Beckett said with a smirk. "I bet Ryan makes a terrible patient."

His wife rubbed his shoulder. "Well, he can be a little cranky sometimes but I'm used to that."

"Hey." He couldn't help but laugh when everyone else did. "So why did you need me?" Ryan questioned once they all had settled.

Beckett grinned. "Well, if you come right this way. We have a few questions." She walked back towards the murder board.

Ryan began to stand but Esposito pushed him back down. "I got this bro. Feet up." Kevin lifted his legs and Javier rolled him across the bull pen in his chair, sliding to a halt in front of Beckett's desk.

Jenny was a bundle of nerves as she rushed to catch up, "Javier Esposito!" She snapped and slapped him across the arm, scolding him loudly for being so reckless. Ryan only smiled.

"One thing I have to know." Beckett began. "Is how you figured out that Emily Franks had the key to the safety deposit box?"

Kevin grinned. "Well that was easy. The picture." He pointed to the photo of the little girl sitting on the swing set which now hung in an evidence bag on the murder board. "It's got the safety deposit box information on the back and it's time stamped for only a week ago so I knew it was recent. She's wearing what looks like a necklace in the photo but I didn't figure out until I had my… hallucination, I could see it better then." He blushed slightly at the memory, his eyes unable to meet Javier's. He wished he could say he didn't remember any of it but bits and pieces had broken through the fog in the past few days. "It's not actually a necklace at all. It's a key on a string. She's wearing it in the picture."

Castle took the photo down and squinted, looking closely. "…I guess it sort of looks like a key. That must have been one hell of a hallucination."

Ryan nodded. "It was…"

"Well, you were right." Esposito interrupted, saving him from having to talk about it any further. "I checked with the bank, George Franks took out the box a few weeks ago when he was in the city. We talked to the aunt, the one Emily is staying with, and she said George was tired of watching his daughter growing up from afar. She said he was making plans to earn some money and move them all somewhere safe so they could finally live together as a family. She just had no idea this was how he planned to make the money."

"Yeah, and he never told his wife." Castle added. "We figure he was probably planning on surprising her with the whole idea."

Beckett chimed in. "So he must have given the key to Emily for safe keeping, as a promise that they would be a family again."

Ryan nodded along as they talked but he was still missing something. "Okay, this is great and all but you could have just told me all this over the phone. Why did you call me down here?"

Kate smiled. "We had a surprise for you. Esposito told us how adamant you were about making sure Emily stayed safe. And you did just that Kev. Those people can't get to her now because of you."

He shook his head. "I really didn't do much, we all did… together."

"So what's the surprise?" Jenny asked.

"We asked Emily's aunt to bring in the safety deposit box key… and bring Emily along." Castle explained. "We thought you might want to see her." Just then, Gates and another woman stepped out of her office with the little blonde girl at their side. The Captain smiled, knelt down, and said something to her, pointing towards Ryan.

The girl nodded, walked quietly over to the crippled detective, and stopped. "Hi." She said shyly. "I'm Emily."

Kevin gave a soft smile. This girl was much different than the one from his hallucinations. "Hi, I'm Kevin."

Her eyes were glued to his cast. "What happened to your leg?" She questioned.

"I just hurt it a little."

She looked up at him with scared eyes. "Are you okay?"

His smile widened. "I will be."

"Good." She pulled the string off her neck, the very key that had caused all their trouble dangling at the end. "You can have this." She said gently. "If you take care of it. My daddy gave it to me."

She laid it in his palm. He swallowed a lump growing in his throat. "I'll take very good care of it." He promised.

Her eyes fell back to his leg. "Can I sign it?" She asked, noticing the other names.

Ryan laughed. "I'd like that." Castle searched for a marker and handed it to the girl. She stuck out her tongue in determination as she wrote her name in big letters, smiling at her work. "Thank you." Ryan said, giving a sweet smile.

"You're welcome. I have to go now. Bye Kevin." She ran back to her aunt and Gates showed the pair out. He watched them go. Everything they had been through had suddenly become worth it.

When he looked up at his partner he knew Esposito felt the same way too. "Bro, are you crying?" Kevin asked with a laugh.

"No." He snapped his voice cracking. He wiped at his face. "It's just… dusty in here, makes my eyes water."

Reluctantly Ryan handed the key over to Beckett, she left with Castle to go retrieve the contents of Safety Deposit Box 109. "Are you ready to go home?" Jenny questioned.

He shook his head. "Not yet. I have got to see what was in that box." Jenny sighed but let him stay. She left to go get them coffee, leaving Ryan and Esposito alone. Javier rolled him back to his desk while Jenny wasn't looking and sat down to work on some files. "Can I talk to you for a second man?" Kevin asked quietly.

"Sure." Javi said, glancing up before doing a double take. "Wait, we're not about to have one of those cheesy hallmark moments are we?"

Ryan chuckled. "Yeah bro, I'm afraid we are."

Espo rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Alright, proceed."

He was quiet as he searched for the right words. "I just want to say sorry… for everything I put you through out there. I know I got pretty bad for a while and I was probably a lot to handle."

Javier sighed. "Come on man, it was nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing." Ryan snapped. "I would have died out there if it wasn't for you. You kept me alive and you kept us together." He fixed Javi with a remorseful stare. "I asked you to do something that I never would have done myself. I shouldn't have asked you to leave, it wasn't fair."

"Damn straight." Javier said sternly. He softened looking into his partner's eyes. "But I get it man, you just wanted to help me. But if helping myself means letting you die. I guarantee it's not gonna happen."

Ryan smiled weakly. "I know." He stared down at his hands. "And even when I lost it, you still stayed. You never gave up. I just… I don't know how to thank you."

"Hey." Esposito gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder. "You don't have to bro, that's how this partnership works. We always got each other's backs, no matter what." They both smiled, sharing a glance. Javier shifted. "Alright, this is starting to sound too much like a chick flick to me, has Jenny been making you watch those horrid girly movies while you're not at work? Is that why we're having this conversation?"

Ryan laughed. "Actually they're not so bad."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Javier swiveled around in his chair. "Hey, your first day back to work, I'm taking you out for as many burgers and fries as you can eat. My treat. And I won't steal a single one."

"Alright you're on." Jenny returned with the coffees and they chatted and laughed until Castle and Beckett returned, a plain brown box in their hands.

Castle had a wide, excited smile on his face. "You guys are never going to guess what was in that box." He squeaked. "This case is the best!"

Ryan pulled himself up with his crutches and they all leaned over the box as Beckett sat it down. "What is it? What were they smuggling?" He asked. "Drugs? Diamonds? Ancient Aztec gold?"

Kate smiled. "See for yourself." She said before lifting the lid.

The End

* * *

 **Yes, that's the end. No, I'm not going to tell you what's in the box, you get to use your imagination. Well, that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed reading because I had fun writing and loved hearing from you all, my thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are great. Until next time, yours truly.**


End file.
